Casi Perfecto
by Reiko Navi-san
Summary: UA. Fic corregido y aumentado. Porque a veces el amor verdadero puede ser casi perfecto. T&T, S&S y otras parejas más adelante. ¡Reviews!
1. Ella: la voz de nuestra era

Hola a todos. Antes que nada, quisiera decir que este fic lo volví a reeditar debido a unas pequeñas correcciones que le tuve que hacer, pues siento que no me quedo tan bien que digamos en un principio, por eso lo vuelvo a publicar, solo que esta vez corregido y aumentado. Nada fuera del otro mundo, solo que si será necesario que lo vuelvan a leer por cualquier cosa.

Y bueno, con respecto a la historia, quienes ya la han leído, espero y lo sigan haciendo. También espero y me dejen reviews, sus opiniones, críticas, jitomatazos virtuales, etc, pero sin llegar a lo obsceno, los tomaré muy en cuenta.

Bla: diálogos o frases entre los personajes.

(Bla): mis comentarios.

_Bla_: pensamientos o reflexiones personales.

"_Bla": _estos son pensamientos especiales, conforme avance el fic se verán.

Ahora si, sin más rodeos he aquí el primer capítulo de este mi muy humilde fic.

"**_CASI PERFECTO"._**

_**By Reiko Navi-san.**_

_**Capítulo uno.** _

_Para mí, la vida puede ser una canción, una deslumbrante y maravillosa melodía que cada día que pasa se disfruta con el corazón, una composición de notas instrumentales sacada desde los rincones más profundos de la inspiración de una o varias personas que, tal vez o no, buscan llegar hasta las almas de las gentes que más necesitan escuchar algo que les haga olvidar, recordar, o simplemente pasar un rato agradable en compañía de otros o en compañía de si mismo._

El despertador empezaba a sonar. 6:00 AM. Una chica de cabellos azul oscuro comenzaba a abrir poco a poco unos ojos violáceos como el color de una amatista. Al levantarse, rápidamente arreglo su cama, de ahí tomo una relajante ducha, termino de arreglarse y se dispuso a tomar su desayuno en el gran comedor de la mansión Daidouji. Al bajar saludo, como ya era costumbre, a todos los sirvientes que trabajaban en la casa, pues no por ser una chica que vivía con lujos y comodidades, iba a ser una persona altanera y que tratara mal a los demás, todo lo contrario.

Buenos días Nana.

Muy buenos días señorita Tomoyo ¿cómo amaneció?

Afortunadamente bien, aunque debo decir que estoy algo nerviosa.

Descuide señorita, verá que todo saldrá a pedir de boca en la disquera.

Eso espero nana, y gracias por el ánimo.

No es nada señorita, pero ande, vaya a desayunar, su madre la esta esperando, y no quiere llegar tarde a la escuela ¿o sí?

Por supuesto que no.

_Esta soy yo, o al menos una parte de mí, me llamo Tomoyo Daidouji, tengo 17 años, y curso el 3er y último año de preparatoria en la escuela de bachilleres de Tomoeda. Ella es Omi-san, yo le digo nana de cariño, pues ha trabajado para la familia desde el día en que nací. Además de estudiar, tengo algo así como un "trabajo de medio tiempo", y es que mucha gente en todo Japón me conoce como Tomoyo "la voz de nuestra era; esto debido a que he cantado para uno de los mejores coros del país por 6 años, y digamos que oficialmente soy una cantante, no tan profesional, pues apenas estoy comenzando como solista; aunque espero algún día, llegar a serlo. _

Al llegar al gran comedor (que lindo nombre le puse, digno de una mansión, je.), Una mujer de cabello pelirrojo y ojos azules, detuvo su interesante lectura en el periódico para darle los buenos días a Tomoyo, quien tal y como la había educado, le contestó cortés y amablemente, sin dejar de un lado el cariño y estima que le tenía.

Buenos días hija.

Buenos días mamá ¿aún no has desayunado?

Estaba esperándote para ello, y ahora que estas aquí, no veo el porque no hacerlo.

¿Y el trabajo?

Decidí darles permiso a todos los empleados de entrar más tarde el día de hoy ¿o es que acaso olvidas que tu madre es jefa de su propia empresa?

De acuerdo, yo sólo decía, mejor desayunemos.

_Esta honorable dama (porque lo es y punto ¿cómo la quiere Tomoyo verdad?) es mi madre, Sonomi Daidouji. Es la dueña y jefa de una de las compañías de juguetes más importantes de la región y también del país, a decir verdad, desde niña, siempre que era mi cumpleaños, navidad, pascuas, festivales de primavera o simplemente una ocasión especial, nunca dejaba de regalarme juguetes, los quisiera o no, pero siempre que fueran de la compañía, y no es por presumir, pero desde que tengo memoria, sus empleados saben fabricar juguetes de buena calidad para niños y adultos. Como cada una nos la pasamos todo el tiempo en nuestras propias ocupaciones, casi nunca tenemos tiempo de conversar, y eso es ahora, porque años atrás éramos muy unidas, madre e hija de verdad, aún lo seguimos siendo es solo que algunas cosas cambian y otras no, ya que a veces nos damos el lujo de escapar un rato de lo que hacemos para poder salir un rato juntas o platicar como lo estamos haciendo ahora. Por cierto, nuestra familia esta integrada por nosotras dos, aunque a mi Omi-san la consideramos también como un miembro más._

Una vez que terminaron sus respectivos desayunos, se sentaron un rato en la sala para poder charlar, al fin y al cabo, a Tomoyo le quedaban unos minutos antes de ir a la escuela.

Y dime hija ¿cómo te sientes para la prueba de hoy en la disquera?

Pues un poco nerviosa, pues es la primera vez que grabaré todo un disco como solista, y aunque a simple vista se vea fácil yo sé que no es así.

Es normal que estés así, ya que antes solo cantabas en el coro más reconocido de todo Japón, luego llegaste a participar en musicales de teatro (Como Vaselina, mi favorito en lo personal), de ahí te pidieron firmar un contrato de tiempo indefinido en Interscope Records y ahora te están dando la oportunidad de poder grabar al fin un disco ¿no te emociona? Después de todo, podrás ser reconocida como una de las mejores cantantes del país y tu mayor sueño se hará realidad.

Si, tienes razón, muy pronto cumpliré mi mayor sueño...

Sonó una campanada, el reloj de la sala marcaba las 7:00 AM, indicando así que era hora de ir a la escuela. Tomoyo se despidió de su mamá y de su nana, ambas deseándole a la chica que tuviera un buen día y que se relajara, se subió a la limosina y así se dirigió a la escuela.

Una vez ahí, al entrar a su salón y dar los buenos días, Tomoyo fue acorralada por algunos de sus compañeros (es solo un decir) quienes insistían en pedirle a la chica un autógrafo y hasta uno que otro admirador le pedía una foto para su colección. Aunque a ella no le molestaba tanto el hecho de ser reconocida como 'la voz de su era', a veces le incomodaba un poco que estuviera rodeada de admiradores, pues en su interior sentía que no se lo merecía, no aún.

Dejen respirar en paz a mi amiga por un momento ¿quieren? - decía una chica de cabello café claro y ojos verdes, quien iba entrando al aula.-

A ver, a ver, despejando el área compañeros, la señorita necesita un poco de privacidad. -atrás de la chica antes mencionada, venía un chico, de ojos cafés claros y cabellos del mismo color, quien sin dudarlo agarro de la mano a Tomoyo y la condujo hasta su asiento, logrando alejarla del círculo de compañeros que la tenían acorralada "literalmente. -

Ya una vez que el alboroto se disipo, los 3 chicos pudieron hablar tranquilamente.

Gracias por rescatarme chicos, creí que nunca saldría de ahí.

No es nada Tomoyo, lo que es el precio de la fama en estos días y sobre todo la que tu has alcanzado.

Además no podíamos permitir que te tuvieran los fans todo el tiempo acorralada ¿o sí, como es de todos los días ya hasta me siento como tu guardaespaldas.

Ay Shaoran, que cosas dices.

_Ellos son Sakura Kinomoto y Li Shaoran, mis dos mejores amigos desde la primaria, y debo decir que no podría ser de otra manera, ya que son personas maravillosas que siempre han sabido ser confiables, leales, en fin, unos buenos amigos a los que no les importa si soy famosa o no, y a los cuales quiero y aprecio bastante. Sakura es capitana del equipo de animadoras de la preparatoria, es muy hábil para los deportes y también para la cocina, aunque detesta a más no poder las matemáticas, Shaoran y yo siempre hacemos todo lo posible por ayudarla, y así como puede ser de hábil, también acaba siendo una persona muy alegre, sociable y demasiado activa. Shaoran, bueno, él en un principio, era todo lo contrario a Sakura, pues mostraba ante todos una personalidad seria y fría, tenia un carácter demasiado serio que casi nadie lo aguantaba, excepto Sakura y yo, pero conforme pasó el tiempo, nos dio a demostrar que no era lo que parecía, y ahora es un chico enérgico, agradable, más abierto socialmente, e incluso hasta bromista en algunas ocasiones, tal vez por eso tiene lo que tiene en estos momentos, pues es presidente del club de deportes y es capitán del equipo de basketball, es igual de activo que Sakura, tanto que hasta a veces llegan a competir pero eso si, terminando en una competencia amistosa, tal vez por eso y otras cosas más, ellos comparten varias cosas en común. Yo, pues soy un poco conservadora (no quiere decir que sea tan recatada), además de cantar, que es lo que más adoro en este mundo, en mis ratos libres me gusta confeccionar trajes para todo tipo de personas (más para su amiga Sakura), me encanta grabar con la cámara de video paisajes hermosos del mundo, y la cocina se me da por naturaleza, gracias a las clases que mi Omi-san me daba de pequeña. En Fin, yo me considero una persona, aunque con muchos lujos, humilde y sencilla, que nunca ha sabido guardar ningún mal en su interior, y que nunca lo hará, por más que así lo deseé en alguna ocasión. Al ver a mis amigos, me siento feliz por ellos, pues desde hace dos años son oficialmente novios, y pensar que al principio les costaba tanto trabajo el aceptar lo que sentían mutuamente, pero fue solo cuestión de un empujoncito para que las cosas se dieran. Ahora se les ve muy felices y se nota que cada día que pasa se quieren mucho más. Definitivamente son el uno para el otro._

Tan animados estaban platicando que ni cuenta se dieron de que el profesor ya estaba entrando al aula, ya cuando lo notaron, comenzaron con un día más de clases, y así pasó hasta que llegó el recreo...

Ah... que bueno que ya es hora del receso... muero por comer lo que papá me preparo...

¿Y qué nos hizo de comer el suegro esta vez?

Veamos... oh se ve delicioso, emparedados, sushi y ah mira, hasta dos rebanadas de pastel puso.

Creo que él ya sabe que me gusta robarme un poco de tu almuerzo.

Si, papá puede llegar a ser muy intuitivo a veces, je... oye Tomoyo y a ti que te dieron...

Pues lo mismo de siempre... - Al abrir su almuerzo, toda una variedad de alimentos apareció a la vista de Sakura y Shaoran, y aunque no era la primera vez que veían la deliciosa comida que le preparaban a Tomoyo, no les dejaba de impresionar lo mucho que era. Y siempre quedaban satisfechos a la hora de comer.-

Vaya, nunca me dejará de impresionar el hecho de que le den tanta comida a Tomoyo para la escuela, además de que es muy deliciosa.

Eso lo dices tu porque últimamente te has vuelto muy tragón Shaoran, pero en fin, hay que verle el lado bueno a las cosas.

No hay problema Sakura, pueden comer todo lo que quieran, además, no tengo mucho apetito que digamos en estos momentos.

Es por lo de tu prueba en la disquera ¿verdad?

Así es, no puedo evitar el sentirme un poco nerviosa, solo espero que ojalá todo salga bien.

No te preocupes, verás que así será, pero yo opino, y Sakura estará de acuerdo conmigo en que no te puedes quedar sin comer tan siquiera algo.

Shaoran tiene razón, si queremos que todo salga bien en tu prueba, debemos asegurarnos que estés bien alimentada para que no pierdas energías, anda come.

Esta bien, lo haré, pero solo porque ustedes me lo piden. Por cierto ¿dónde estará Eriol?

Pues ni idea, con eso de que va en otro salón, ni Shaoran ni yo lo hemos visto, pero seguro y nos los encontramos después.

Después del receso, los chicos regresaban a su salón, y antes de entrar al aula se encontraron con otros amigos suyos, Chiharu y Yamazaki, quienes iban en el mismo salón que Eriol, al verlos los saludaron y aprovecharon para preguntar por él.

Eriol no pudo salir al receso hoy, ya que fue auto castigado voluntariamente...

Yamazaki, eso es lo mismo, además no fue porque no quisiera, si él no salió fue porque le tocaba hacer la limpieza de los mesa bancos hoy, y decidió hacerlo en el receso para poder estar con Tomoyo a la salida. De seguro ha de estar terminando de limpiar.- dijo la chica de dos colas quién miraba picaramente a Tomoyo, y esta obviamente quedaba con las mejillas un poco rojas por el comentario.-

_Y si, lo crea o no, yo también encontré mi felicidad, pero hace medio año, pues tengo un novio dulce y comprensivo, Eriol Hiragisawa, quien siempre ha sabido ser tierno, amable, generoso y pasivo no solo conmigo, también con los demás, es un buen chico al que quiero mucho, aunque a veces siento que cuando estoy con él, me invade una inseguridad, tal vez sea por timidez o por el hecho de que es mi primer novio, tanto así que nunca le he podido decir con franqueza que lo amo. Bueno, supongo que han de ser confusiones momentáneas por las que paso, pero en el fondo lo quiero. Y sé que él también siente lo mismo por mí._

Bueno, será mejor que entremos a clases, díganle a Eriol que lo espero a la hora de salida.

Si, nos vemos después.

Así se despidieron de los chicos y se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones. Pasadas las últimas 3 horas, que a todos se les hicieron eternas, y más a Sakura, al fin llegó la hora de salida.

Me alegro tanto que ya sea hora de salida, no hubiera podido aguantar por mucho otras 2 horas de matemáticas...

Que comentario tan más positivo Sakura... pero si, que bueno que ya salimos de clase, estoy ansiosa por ir a la disquera, aunque no sé a que hora precisamente me pase a recoger el chofer.

Tranquila, no ha de tardar en venir, por mientras nos quedamos contigo a esperarlo y así aprovechamos para platicar un rato más.

En ese momento se les unió a los 3 amigos, un chico de cabellos azulados y ojos del mismo color, tan profundos como el azul oscuro que profana la noche. Después de saludar a Sakura y Shaoran, se acercó a Tomoyo, brindándole un pequeño beso en los labios, a lo cual ella correspondió, aunque un tanto sorprendida. (Olvido por poco mencionar que esté chico traía lentes, que bárbaro.)

Que gusto verte después de todo un día ¿no crees?

A mí también me da gusto verte... Eriol.

Chiharu y Yamazaki nos contaron que te quedaste limpiando mesa bancos en el receso ¿y eso a que se debió amigo?

Pues sucede que podía limpiarlos a la hora de salida, pero quise hacerlo en el receso, no puedo perderme por nada del mundo la prueba de Tomoyo el día de hoy, por eso hice lo que hice, para poder acompañarla y estar con ella ahora que más necesita de nuestro apoyo.

Eriol, eso es un gesto muy lindo de tu parte... Shaoran nunca ha hecho ese tipo de cosas por mí. -ante esto, Sakura puso cara de indignada mientras que el chico solo atinaba a poner cara de angelito ante la chica.-

Agradezco que me quieras acompañar Eriol, pero ¿no sería muy cansado para ti esperar hasta que acabe?

Para nada Tomoyo, al contrario, con todo gusto te esperaré.

Si así lo quieres, no me opongo. Sakura ¿no vienen con nosotros?

Que más quisiera pero hoy no puedo, mi hermano Touya vendrá de Estados Unidos a pasar las vacaciones con nosotros, y Shaoran prometió acompañarme.

-Ah ya veo... hora de relacionarse más con la familia ¿cierto amigo?- decía Eriol, quien poniendo su brazo en el hombro izquierdo de Shaoran, hizo que este se ruborizara, todo por el comentario antes dicho.-

Touya... ¿Tu hermano Touya vendrá a Tokio? Que buena noticia Sakura, hace años que no lo veo, ha de estar muy cambiado.

Si, ya son 6 años que ni papá y yo lo vemos, pero a pesar de eso, de vez en cuando procura escribirnos y decirnos como van las cosas por allá.

_Touya Kinomoto, hace tiempo que no sé nada de él, recuerdo que cuando Sakura y yo éramos más chicas él solía cuidarla mucho y de ves en cuando jugaba con nosotras. Después de sufrir la pérdida de su madre, siento que se tomó muy en serio su papel de hermano mayor, era increíble ver como la protegía en cualquier situación, y más cuando empezamos a vivir la adolescencia. Lástima que yo no corrí con la misma suerte de tener un hermano cómo Touya, como soy hija única, de todos modos, por ser la mejor amiga de Sakura desde la infancia, él también me consideraba como una hermana. Nunca olvidare lo comprensivo, cariñoso y atento que fue conmigo hace años. Creo que hasta se ganó un lugar especial en mi corazón, bueno eso nunca lo he podido afirmar con certeza._

Tomoyo, es hora de irnos, ya llegó el chofer.

En un momento voy Eriol, tu ve subiendo al auto. Sakura, mándale saludos a Touya de mi parte, nos vemos.

Así lo haré, nos vemos luego Tomoyo, y buena suerte.

Gracias. ¡Adiós!

¡Adiós!

Con esta última frase dicha por Sakura y Shaoran al unísono, Tomoyo subió al auto con Eriol a su lado (o más bien limosina, jejeje), consciente de que tanto sus familiares y amigos cercanos le deseaban la mejor de las suertes, pues uno de sus más anhelados sueños estaba a punto de realizarse.

_**CONTINUARÁ.**_

Bien... aquí está el primer capítulo... otra vez... solo espero y no olviden dejar reviews, nos vemos la próxima y sigan disfrutando las vacaciones.

Sinceramente: Reiko Navi-san.


	2. Él: un prominente abogado

Bueno, aquí les traigo el 2do capítulo, como saben, este fic lo estoy corrigiendo de principio a fin, bueno, de hecho, hasta el capítulo que llevo hecho, pero espero y lo sigan leyendo y opinando.

Un punto que quiero aclarar, y que es importante, es que este fic será un Touya/Tomoyo, así que fans de Eriol, no se me decepcionen, que él no saldrá con el corazón roto, se los aseguro.

CCS no me pertenece, es propiedad de las CLAMP. (¡Me encanta Chobits! Y CCSakura también)

Símbolos:

Bla: diálogos o frases entre los personajes.

(Bla): mis comentarios.

_Bla_: pensamientos o reflexiones personales.

"_Bla": _estos son pensamientos especiales, conforme avance el fic se verán.

"**_CASI PERFECTO"._**

_**By Reiko Navi-san.**_

_**Capítulo dos.**_

_Al mirar por la ventana, un paisaje hermoso aparece ante mis ojos, algo tan majestuoso como el cielo es tan indescriptible, que es casi como ver a un ángel pasar a tu lado, aunque muchas veces, esos ángeles son difíciles de ver... y mucho más de encontrar._

Touya... Touya... ¿te encuentras bien?

Una voz sacó de sus pensamientos al muchacho de cabellos y ojos castaño oscuro (o café oscuro), quien al instante volteo para observar a la persona que lo había nombrado, al hacerlo, una joven de cabellos castaño oscuro y ojos color marrón lo miraba interrogante pero a la vez divertida.

¿Sucede algo? Te veo muy distraído últimamente.

No es nada, solo pensaba en... cosas. 

_Mi nombre es Touya Kinomoto, tengo 24 años y después de haberme recibido como licenciado en leyes (o abogado) en la universidad de Yale, en Estados Unidos; actualmente estoy trabajando en un despacho jurídico junto con otras personas que ejercen la misma profesión que yo. Ahora me encuentro en este avión, que me lleva con destino a Tokio, Japón; ya que decidí pasar las vacaciones en casa con mi familia, ver nuevamente a viejos amigos, descansar, relajarme y liberarme un poco del estresante trabajo que me ha mantenido ocupado y claro... no vengo solo. La chica que se encuentra en estos momentos a mi lado es Nakuru Akisuki, muy alegre, divertida y aunque algunas veces un poco extrovertida debo decir; técnicamente, es mi novia formal desde hace 3 años, aunque ella insiste en que ya es tiempo de que dejemos de ser más que novios... y yo siempre le respondo lo mismo._

Tal vez has de estar muy ansioso por ver a tu familia ¿verdad? Yo muero por conocer a tu padre y a tu hermana ¿crees que les agrade?

Pues no lo sé, aunque conociéndolos, no creo que les caigas mal, además, tu no tenías obligación de venir... bien podías haberte ido a Inglaterra a visitar a tus padres.

Digamos que no traía ganas de verlos, no es que no los quiera, pero como a cada rato ellos me visitan a mí y en navidad y pascuas me las paso con ellos no vi necesidad alguna de pasar las vacaciones allá, además ¿cómo crees que te voy a dejar solo amor? No sería justo para ti el que no me vieras en estos 2 meses ¿o sí?... es por eso que vine contigo.

Aún así, no debiste haberte molestado...

Pero si no es ninguna molestia, ya que... creo que ya es tiempo de emparentarse con la familia de mi futuro prometido y así me acepten tal y como soy...

Nakuru... - suspiró el chico- ya hemos hablado varias veces de esto y todavía no es momento de comprometernos, aún nos queda mucho por delante y créeme que casarse no es buena idea cuando apenas estamos disfrutando de un noviazgo.

¿Y quién esta hablando de matrimonio?

Tú...

Bueno, si tal vez hablo de eso es porque te amo con toda mi alma, y siento que tú eres la persona con la cual quiero pasar el resto de mi vida ¿no piensas lo mismo?

Yo... nunca me he puesto a pensar en esa cuestión...

Pues deberías, desde hace 1 año es en lo único que puedo pensar cuando estoy contigo. Además, ya llevamos 3 años siendo novios, no veo el por qué no hacerlo.

_De todas las cosas en las que no estamos de acuerdo, esta es la número uno... por eso siempre le contesto que aún no es momento para pensar en comprometernos, tal vez, dentro de algunos años más y cuando nuestra relación haya madurado... o tal vez no es eso, a lo mejor y yo evado esta conversación cada que se da a relucir porque en realidad no siento que Nakuru sea la persona con la quiera pasar el resto de mi vida, hay de relaciones en relaciones, unas funcionan y llegan al matrimonio, pero otras son solo temporales y acaban cuando tienen que acabar. Aún no sé si lo que tengo con Nakuru sea algo serio, ya que ella no es de esas personas, rayos, ni siquiera le he dicho con sinceridad que la amo, porque se lo he dicho, más nunca he sentido algo parecido al decirlo. Estas confusiones del corazón... como las odio. Pero bueno, esto es una parte de lo que se ha vuelto mi vida cotidiana en Estados Unidos, es por eso que añoro por regresar a mi hogar._

Mira, dejaré esto por la paz, al menos por esta vez, ya que no me rendiré hasta que te convenza de que es lo mejor.

Como quieras...

Silencio. Un incómodo silencio se apodero de ambos, y no teniendo nada que hacer, rápidamente cada uno se dispuso a realizar una actividad para poder distraerse en lo que restaba del vuelo, para lo cual aún faltaba mucho. De repente, el sonido del piloto en cabina interrumpió el silencio que había en todo el avión, para Touya esto fue raro, pues aún no era hora de aterrizar.

Estimados pasajeros... - comenzaba a decir- la tripulación de este vuelo hemos decidido robarles unos minutos de su tiempo para avisarles que debido a que aún no arribamos a nuestro destino, y para entretención de todos ustedes, queremos complacerles por unos instantes con una melodía que por sugerencia de algunas azafatas, se nos ha solicitado el ponerla. Esperemos y la disfruten y buen viaje.

_¿Una canción? Vaya, esto si que es inesperado, pero bueno, al menos es mejor que solo mirar puras nubes. _

De nuevo el silencio, uno que no llegó a durar mucho, ya que segundos después de que termino de hablar el piloto, una canción acaparó todo el silencio que había en el lugar, al principio era solo puro instrumental, uno muy agradable y reconfortante para algunos, y algo muy largo para otros. Para Touya, era simplemente una canción más, de tipo ópera, una que escucharía aún pensando en otras cosas.

La introducción de la canción terminaba, empezando a escucharse una voz, pero esta voz tenia algo especial, algo que llamó la atención de Touya...

_**Pannis Angelicus, fit pannis ominum,**_

_**Dat pannis chelicus figuris terminum.**_

_**Ores mirabilis,**_

_**Manducat dominum,**_

_**Pauper, pauper, servus et húmilis,**_

_**Pauper, pauper, servus et húmilis.**_

_Esta canción, tiene algo diferente a otras que he escuchado de este género... me trae paz y calma, de algún modo me reconforta, trae a mi mente tanto recuerdos de mi infancia como nostalgias, siento que olvido cualquier pena o preocupación y por alguna razón... siento que conozco esa voz... algo en ella me inspira confianza, algo que nunca había sentido hacía un desconocido... suena como si de un ángel se tratase... si, a lo mejor como ese ángel que es difícil de encontrar... que irónico... es increíble ver como una simple canción puede causar diversas sensaciones en mi... Touya, oficialmente eres un cursi empedernido sin remedio... aunque no lo voy a negar... tanto la canción como la voz que la interpreta son definitivamente hermosas._

La canción continuaba, mientras que una sonrisa se formaba en el rostro de aquel muchacho...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Pannis Angelicus, fit pannis ominum,**_

_**Dat pannis chelicus figuris terminum.**_

_**Ores mirabilis,**_

_**Manducat dominum,**_

_**Pauper, pauper, servus et húmilis,**_

_**Pauper, pauper, servus servus et húmilis.**_

Al terminar la canción, una pequeña cantidad de aplausos de personas que había en una sala de reunión, tanto personal de la disquera como los más importantes productores de música en todo el país, comenzó a hacerse presente ante una chica que con dulce voz, había deleitado a todos los ahí presentes con esa reconfortante y pacificadora melodía dentro de un estudio de grabación.

Bien hecho Tomoyo, ya puedes salir, los productores tienen una importante noticia que darte. -dijo una mujer, quien condujo a la chica hasta unas personas que sentadas en una mesa de reunión, se disponían a hablar con ella.-

Señorita Daidouji, quizá no me conozca muy bien, así que primero que nada permítame presentarme, soy Joe Kawasaki, dueño y productor de Interscope Records.

¿Usted... usted es al que llaman el gran jefe?

Unas risas por parte del señor y otros productores que ahí se encontraban hicieron acto de presencia, mientras que un leve sonrojo de pena por parte de Tomoyo se hacia notar en sus mejillas.

Pues tan grande no soy pero si tu insistes, digamos que si (era de mediana estatura).

Es un gusto conocerlo señor -decía la chica haciendo una reverencia-

El gusto es todo mío... pero basta de presentaciones, vayamos al grano... después de que estas personas y yo terminamos de escuchar personalmente su interpretación, quedamos convencidos del por qué la catalogan como la voz de nuestra era... y es realmente un honor para mí el decirle que a partir de hoy señorita Daidouji... usted tendrá firmado un contrato exclusivo para grabar un disco como solista...

¿Qué... qué fue lo que dijo? -cabe mencionar que la pregunta fue mas de emoción que de ingenuidad.-

Que al fin podrás ser reconocida oficialmente como cantante profesional... Felicidades Tomoyo. -la mujer que anteriormente la había llevado con los productores, ahora estaba abrazándola de felicidad.-

Exacto... felicidades señorita Daidouji. - termino de agregar el señor Joe- (más conocido ahora como el gran jefe ¡si!)

Después de haber estrechado manos con cada uno de los productores y con el gran jefe, Tomoyo firmó el contrato para grabar el disco a más tardar en 8 meses, estaba tan feliz y llena de emoción en ese momento que sentía que casi se le iba la voz, antes de que pudiera retirarse, el gran jefe le comentó uno que otro aviso.

Empezaremos con la selección de canciones la próxima semana, trabajará con los mejores compositores, músicos y todo un personal que ha podido tener el mundo de la música señorita, así que le recomiendo que se vaya preparando porque estos 8 meses serán de trabajo intenso, espero ver una gran responsabilidad y empeño por parte suya, ya que esta es una gran oportunidad que no puede desaprovechar ¿entendido?

Si, señor, prometo poner todo el esfuerzo y motivación necesarios para que este trabajo sea posible... de nuevo Sr. Kawasaki, muchas gracias.

Eso espero señorita Tomoyo, ahora si puede retirarse, la veremos aquí la semana que viene.

Una vez que salió de la sala, Tomoyo se sorprendió al ver que además de Eriol, su mamá y su nana estaban esperándola en la recepción, no dudaron ni un segundo en preguntarle cómo le había ido, y cuando ésta les contó la respuesta que había recibido, rápidamente abrazaron y felicitaron efusivamente a la chica, y nuevamente la mujer que la había abrazado en un principio, volvía a repetir la misma acción.

Disculpa, no se puede evitar la emoción.

No hay problema señorita Kaho, me siento tan contenta que podría recibir todos los abrazos del mundo.

Pero bueno, esto merece una celebración ¿qué les parece si...? -decía Sonomi, quien tan feliz estaba que tuvo que interrumpir su algarabía, ya que su teléfono celular comenzaba a sonar.-

¿Aló? Habla Sonomi.

¡Hola Sonomi ¿te sientes bien? Hoy te oyes más feliz que nunca.

Fujitaka... eres tú, que milagro que llames ¿a qué se debe?

Pues resulta que mi hija me contó sobre la prueba de Tomoyo y quería saber cómo le fue...

Me complace el presumir, quiero decir anunciar que mi pequeña ha obtenido el contrato para grabar como solista ¿no es emocionante?

¡Que buena noticia! Felicita a Tomoyo de mi parte, o mejor aún que tal si para celebrar vienen a cenar a nuestra casa esta noche, así aprovecho también para darle la bienvenida a Touya.

Me parece bien. "_Aunque yo ya tenia pensando en eso... copión"_. Pero llevaré a mi Omi-san y a Eriol también ¿no te molesta?

Para nada, Sakura también traerá a Shaoran y aparte vendrá un amigo de Touya.

Entonces nos vemos en la noche Kinomoto, hasta luego.

Hasta la noche Sonomi. Adiós. –y ambos colgaron.-

¿Iremos a cenar a casa de Sakura mamá?

Así es hija, aunque le tendré que ver la cara al tonto de su padre, pero no importa, con tal de que celebremos tu triunfo. Kaho ¿no quieres venir?

Muchas gracias, pero no puedo, tengo asuntos pendientes que atender, lo lamento, es más, me tengo que retirar, nos vemos después Tomoyo y felicidades otra vez.

Gracias, señorita Kaho.

Muy bien, ya es hora de que nosotros nos vayamos también ¿no lo crees Tomoyo?

Si Omi-san, tenemos que arreglarnos ¿me esperarás de nuevo Eriol?

Todo el tiempo que sea.

Acercándose a él, lo beso en la mejilla, agradeciéndole de esa manera el haberla apoyado mientras estaba en su prueba. Aunque Eriol esperaba el beso en otra parte (para los malpensados que espero y aquí no haya ninguno ¡en la boca!), se conformó, pues con ver a su novia feliz le bastaba.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien, hemos llegado...

El aeropuerto internacional de Tokio... es grande, pero no tanto como el de Inglaterra.

Eso no fue sarcasmo ¿verdad?

Tú sabes que el sarcasmo no es lo mío querido... pero dime ¿dónde esta tu papá? Se supone que ya debería estar aquí.

Le dije que en cuanto llegáramos le hablaría, así que no te preocupes.

Después de hablar con su padre, Touya y Nakuru se fueron a sentar y así esperar hasta que llegarán por ellos.

Me comentaste que tu hermana tiene novio ¿cierto?

Si, aunque todavía no tengo el "gusto" de conocerlo.

¿Eso fue sarcasmo?

El sarcasmo tampoco es lo mío querida...

Que bueno, porque a ti si que no se te da.

La chica empezaba a hablar con él de trivialidades, pero aunque Touya pretendía escucharla, su mente no se encontraba prestando atención, ya que estaba muy sumido en sus pensamientos, recordando aquella canción que había escuchado hace rato.

°---Flash back---°

Una vez que la canción termino, todos los pasajeros comenzaron a aplaudir, a pesar de lo largo que había estado el instrumental de la canción, al final les había gustado y mucho, tanto así que hasta gritos y silbidos se escucharon por parte de todos.

Que bonita canción no te parece Touya... ¿Touya, a dónde vas?

Pero el chico hizo caso omiso, ya que inmediatamente se acercó a una de las azafatas.

Disculpe señorita ¿me podría decir quien interpreta esa canción?

Me imagino que le gusto mucho la melodía ¿verdad señor? Pero lamento decirle que no sabemos el nombre de quien la canta, eso si, a juzgar por la voz podemos asegurarle que es una mujer joven; y que el CD en donde la encontramos es de un coro muy reconocido en Japón.

Pero al menos el disco debe de tener algún seudónimo de esa persona ¿no?

Oh, claro que si joven, si mal no recuerdo decía que lo interpretaba "la voz de nuestra era". Y es lo único que venía.

Esta bien, con eso es suficiente, solo quería aclarar una duda, muchas gracias señorita.

No hay de que joven.

°---Fin del flash back---°

Mientras Nakuru seguía hablando, Touya se encontraba aún dubitativo, hasta que la chica menciono lo de la canción en el avión.

Creo que fue muy interesante que nos pusieran esa canción, además de que estaba muy linda ¿no lo crees así?

Pues la verdad si... y fue un milagro que por primera vez pusieran música los de la aerolínea en la que viajamos.

Uy si que lo fue, pero ¿quién sería el que interpretó esa melodía? Su voz era preciosa.

Supongo que nunca lo sabremos.

Con esto, Nakuru cambio de tema, pero Touya no podía quitarse de la mente aquello que le había dicho la azafata.

"_Con que la voz de nuestra era... me pregunto quién será... la dueña de aquella voz."_

_**CONTINUARÁ.**_

Solo espero y les haya gustado este capítulo... y ya saben, cualquier comentario, duda, aclaración, lo que sea sin llegar a lo obsceno, dejen review, se los agradecería de todo corazón.

Atte. Reiko Navi-san.


	3. Reencuentros, recuerdos y nostalgias

Bueno, después de una semana sin entrar he aquí otro capítulo, que espero y lo disfruten, ya que lo bueno aún esta por empezar...

Antes de que nada ya aclare que ni los personajes ni la serie de CCS me pertenecen, son de sus respectivas creadoras, las cuales son responsables también de otras series de buena calidad.

Agradezco mucho los reviews que me han dejado a lo largo de este fic, y recientemente a Aiko, ojala y sigas leyendo.

Bla: diálogos o frases entre los personajes.

(Bla): mis comentarios.

_Bla_: pensamientos o reflexiones personales.

"_Bla": _estos son pensamientos especiales.

Y sin más rodeos, he aquí el capítulo de hoy...

_**CASI PERFECTO.**_

_**By Reiko Navi-san.**_

**_Capítulo tres_.**

_¿Qué será esta sensación? Hace tiempo que no la siento... es como una mezcla entre nervios, alegría, melancolía y... recuerdos. A pesar de lo feliz que me encuentro por la gran oportunidad que me han dado de grabar como solista, no puedo evitar el que a mi mente estén regresando aquellas memorias de lo que ha sido parte de mi vida en el pasado, desde el día en que conocí a Sakura y nos hicimos amigas, cuando entramos a la primaria, o cuando me escogieron para entrar al coro de Japón y ella y mis demás amistades me apoyaron, incluso hasta cuando la visite por primera vez a su casa, todavía recuerdo muy bien aquel entonces, sin duda fue uno de los mejores momentos de mi existencia..._

°--- _Flash back : Hace 10 años...---°_

¡Tomoyo! Me alegra mucho que hayas venido, pasa por favor.

Muchas gracias Sakura.

Hija, veo que has traído una visita¿quién es esta encantadora damita que vino a verte?

Su nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji, es mi mejor amiga de la escuela y la invite a casa para que pudiéramos jugar un rato juntas ¿no te molesta verdad papá?

Claro que no, al contrario, es todo un placer tenerla de visita. Bueno, tengo que ir a trabajar hija, tu hermano no tardará mucho en llegar de la práctica de fútbol, pero espero y se porten bien mientras yo no este¿de acuerdo?

Si papá, tú no te preocupes, tan entretenidas estaremos jugando que ni cuenta nos daremos del tiempo...

Jajaja... de acuerdo, entonces me iré tranquilo, nos vemos Tomoyo, recuerda que eres bienvenida cuando quieras en esta casa...

Hasta luego señor Kinomoto y gracias...

Una vez que Fujitaka se fue, las niñas se la pasaron todo el día jugando y entreteniéndose con muchas cosas, con las muñecas, un videojuego que tenia Sakura, y hasta prepararon unas ricas malteadas para ellas (porque cocinar aun no podían estaban chicas en ese tiempo). Llegada la tarde, Sakura y Tomoyo se encontraban saltando la cuerda en el patio...

Tu turno Sakura...

Esta bien... mi nombre es Sakura me gusta la fruta, mi amiga es Tomoyo y no tengo duda alguna...

Buena rima...

Gracias, lo vi una vez en la tele... por cierto ¿te dejarían quedarte a dormir un día de estos aquí en mi casa?

Eso me encantaría Sakura, además no creo que mi mamá me diga que no...

¡Que bien, tendremos una pijamada juntas! -decía la pequeña saltando de alegría-

Por qué tan contenta monstruo... –en ese momento una voz la interrumpió, sacándola un poco de sus cabales.-

¡Ya te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así¿Cuántas veces más tendré que decírtelo hermano?

Pues las que sean necesarias... veo que tienes visitas ¿quién es ella?

Ella es Tomoyo, mi amiga de la escuela de la que te hable.

Mucho gusto –dijo la chica haciendo una pequeña pero cortes reverencia.-

Así que tú eres la famosa Tomoyo... el gusto es mío... pero no necesitas hacer eso, aunque veo que eres muy educada, no como otras personas...

¡Oye!

Tu hermano solo esta bromeando Sakura ¿no es así...?

Touya... me llamo Touya -dijo el chico, mientras le extendía la mano.-

pues es un placer conocerlo joven Touya. -dijo correspondiéndole con el saludo.-

creo que esta es una mejor forma de saludar en ves de hacer reverencia ¿no crees?

Si... tiene usted razón. -después de que Tomoyo soltó una pequeña risita, el chico se retiro a su habitación, dejando por su parte a las niñas jugando.-

Se ve que tu hermano es un chico agradable.

Eso lo dirás tú porque no tienes que convivir con él todos los días... pero a pesar de todo, es un buen hermano y lo quiero mucho.

Se ve que si ... y bueno ¿qué jugamos ahora?

°_--- Fin del Flash back ---°_

Mientras se arreglaba en el espejo, observaba con atención su rostro, en el cual apareció una sonrisa fugaz pero sincera, no cabía duda que esos recuerdos los atesoraba con mucho cariño, esos y otros momentos especiales formaban parte de lo que era, pues sin ellos, su vida no hubiera tenido tantas experiencias de las cuales aprender y guardar en su corazón.

Aún no sabía el por qué esos recuerdos la habían invadido de repente, más el del día en que conoció a Touya.

"_¿Por qué será? Bueno, supongo que porque lo llegue a considerar como el hermano que nunca tuve, hasta creo que estoy nerviosa porque hoy después de 6 años volveré a verlo nuevamente y de seguro también estoy así por la cena que habrá esta noche, quien sabe, tal vez hasta le diga por fin a Eriol esa palabra que tanto ha esperado de mi parte durante todo este tiempo. Si, eso ha de ser. Mejor me apuro, no se vayan a desesperar mi mamá, Omi-san y Eriol por tardarme tanto."_

Cuando Tomoyo termino de arreglarse, inmediatamente bajo con las personas antes nombradas, para después subirse al auto e ir a casa de la familia Kinomoto, que esa noche, no solo recibían la visita de Tomoyo y su familia, sino también la de otra persona que hace mucho no pisaba Japón. (literalmente)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Hermano! -dijo una voz muy conocida por Touya, quien sorpresivamente abrazó al chico efusivamente, haciendo que este perdiera un poco el equilibrio (claro que sin caerse).-

A mí también...me da gusto verte Sakura... pero te agradecería que me dejaras respirar un poco...

Lo siento hermano, a pesar de que pasaron muchos años aún sigues igual, no has cambiado nada y sigues igual de alto, es por eso que al instante te reconocí y pues ya ves.

Si ya veo, pero no puedo decir lo mismo por ti, tú si que estas irreconocible, has crecido bastante que hasta pareces un monstruo de verdad...

Veo que en eso tampoco has cambiado ¿verdad?

No y nunca lo haré...

¡Hijo¡Que gusto me da verte! Ha pasado mucho tiempo...

Papá... es cierto, lo mismo digo -al responder, el castaño sonrió al ver a su padre, tenía razón, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se había ido a Estados Unidos y dejado Japón, que solo se podía comunicar con ellos a través de cartas que mes con mes solía enviar o simplemente llamaba por teléfono de vez en cuando para ver como se encontraban. Inesperadamente, Touya abrazó a su padre y le dio una palmada en la espalda y el Sr. Kinomoto hizo lo mismo en señal de saludo.-

Terminando de saludarse, Sakura notó la presencia de otra persona que venía con su hermano, de la cual ella no se había percatado hasta ese entonces.

Oye hermano ¿quién es la chica que viene contigo?

Ella es Nakuru Akisuki, es de Inglaterra, va conmigo en la misma universidad y...

Soy su novia y futura prometida... mucho gusto, ya estaba ansiosa por conocerlos, Touya me ha contado varias cosas sobre ti Sakura.

El gusto es todo mío, pero... no sabía que mi hermano tuviera una novia, nunca lo había mencionado en sus cartas¿tú si papá?

Touya me lo contó una vez por teléfono, pero no quería que te lo dijera, según él quiso que fuera una sorpresa para cuando viniera a vernos.

Pues que desconsiderado de parte de Touya, tendrás que disculparlo Sakura pero últimamente ha estado muy distraído.

Y yo que si le había contado que tengo novio y él ni siquiera eso, que guardadito te lo tenías hermano.

Lamento si no te lo conté antes, pero ahora que lo sabes no tienes porque estar así... por cierto ¿dónde está tu novio?

Él no pudo venir, como me estuvo ayudando a preparar las cosas para la cena de hoy, se fue a su casa para arreglarse, pero no te preocupes que ya lo conocerás y solo espero que lo trates bien, porque a como eres...

¿Yo¿Acaso me crees capaz de hacer algo atroz?

Todo puede suceder...

Bueno, bueno, no vayan a empezar, mejor vámonos que también tendremos otras visitas esta noche...

¿Te refieres a Nakuru?

No solo ella Sakura, le tengo una sorpresa preparada a tu hermano y además vendrán a cenar con nosotros Tomoyo, Eriol y su mamá.

¿Tomoyo, la mejor amiga de Sakura?

Así es Touya, lo que pasa es que vendrán a cenar con nosotros para celebrar...

¿Celebrar? No entiendo ¿celebrarán para darnos la bienvenida? –decía Nakuru con cara dudosa.-

¿quieres decir que Tomoyo pasó su prueba y obtuvo el contrato? -por intuición Sakura supo de lo que hablaba su padre, no podía olvidarlo tratándose de su mejor amiga.-

Por supuesto hija, su mamá me lo contó hace rato por teléfono y pensé que seria bueno invitarlas a cenar para celebrar su triunfo.

¡Que buena noticia! Ya quiero ver a Tomoyo para felicitarla ¿qué estamos esperando¡Vamos! -y así la ojiverde salió se dirigió rápidamente al auto, ansiosa por irse ya.-

¿De qué contrato hablan eh? Porque yo no estaba enterado de eso...

Mejor vamonos, te lo contaré en el camino, y de paso quiero que tu y Nakuru me cuenten como esta eso de que va a ser tu futura prometida...

No se preocupe Sr.Kinomoto, se lo contaremos todo con lujo de detalle.

Si, de eso se encarga ella... -dijo Touya, sarcástico.-

"_Tomoyo... hace tiempo que no se nada de ella, me imagino que al igual que Sakura, ha de haber cambiado mucho, recuerdo que era una chica gentil, educada y muy linda, la única que podía comprender a mi hermana cuando la molestaba y que siempre mostraba una sonrisa ante todo... ¿por qué de repente llegaron esos recuerdos a mi mente?. Me pregunto como será ahora... En fin, eso lo sabré cuando lleguemos a casa, y después de que hable con papá y le aclare las cosas sobre Nakuru."_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Habían pasado unas 2 horas desde que los Kinomoto junto con Nakuru, habían llegado a casa, una vez ahí y después de que Nakuru les contará sobre su situación con Touya, Fujitaka les preparo a Touya y a la chica diferentes cuartos para que se instalaran y desempacaran todas sus cosas. Rato después se arreglaron y bajaron para la "gran cena" (léase reencuentro), en la cual ya estaban presentes y listos Sakura, Fujitaka, Shaoran y otra persona muy conocida por Touya.

¿Yukito?

-¡Touya, amigo! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos

Es que no puedo creerlo, creí que estabas en Alemania (¿tan lejos lo mande a estudiar?)... vaya que sorpresa me has dado, me da mucho gusto volver a verte amigo.

Lo mismo digo, y veo que tenemos mucho de que hablar.

¿Quién es él Touya?

Permítanme presentarlos, Nakuru, él es Yukito Tsukishiro, mi mejor amigo desde la secundaria.

Soy la novia de Touya, Nakuru Akisuki, mucho gusto. –dijo saludando de mano a lo cual el joven de lentes y cabellos plateados también contesto.-

Es un placer, srita. Akisuki -y le correspondió de una manera que ya no se veía mucho en estos tiempos, besándole la mano, la chica se ruborizo un poco pero de igual manera le agradeció la cortesía.-

Gracias por la sorpresa papá, nunca me hubiera imaginado que también viniera Yukito.

No hay de que hijo pero a quien debes agradecerle es a tu hermana, ella fue quien lo contacto y lo convenció de venir.

Ah ya veo¿y que acaso no me piensa presentar al chico que esta a su lado? 

Lo siento, que descortés de mi parte, hermano, él es mi novio, Shaoran Li, es de Hong Kong pero ya lleva buen tiempo viviendo en Japón.

Es un honor conocerlo... -decía Li, mostrando un rostro un poco inseguro y hecho todo un manojo de nervios a la hora de saludarlo.-

Pareces un chiquillo...

¡Hey¡No lo soy! –dijo el chico con una mirada fulminante.-

Pero igualmente...-acercándose a él- más te vale que la cuides mucho ¿de acuerdo? Es la única hermana que tengo... –respondió Touya brindándole un apretón de manos, Shaoran no se quedo atrás e hizo lo mismo, ambos empezaron una competencia de miradas que parecía seria una de tantas.-

Y luego dice que yo soy el monstruo... -Sakura suspiró, resignada a que esto ya seria costumbre a partir de ahora.-

El ruido del timbre detuvo lo que los chicos estaban haciendo y que los otros estaban presenciando, Fujitaka fue quien se encargo de abrir la puerta y recibir a los invitados que faltaban por llegar al encuentro.

¡Sonomi! Que bueno que ya estén aquí, pero por favor pasen, su casa es mi casa.

Gracias por el cumplido Fujitaka, aunque te recuerdo que solo hemos venido a cenar.

Buenas noches señor Kinomoto.

Omi-san que gusto tenerla aquí, lo mismo digo por ti Eriol y aquí esta nuestra futura estrella... felicidades Tomoyo. (ya se imaginaran que al felicitar a una persona pues se le tiene que dar un abrazo y la otra tiene que corresponder, bien, así paso con el padre de Sakura y Tomoyo y del mismo modo sucederá con los demás personajes que feliciten a la chica por su logro.)

Gracias señor Kinomoto y también por el habernos invitado a cenar.

¡Ay amiga felicidades! En verdad te lo merecías con todas la de la ley, y no puedo estar mas que contenta por ti. -al decir esto, obviamente Sakura, quien se acercó a saludarla a ella y a su familia, la abrazo saltando de emoción junto con ella.-

Lo sé, y no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que cuento con todo tu apoyo Sakura, y con los de mis demás amigos también, no creas que te olvido Shaoran. 

Que bueno y muchas felicidades Tomoyo, aunque ya me estoy empezando a preocupar¿cuánto crees que le paguen a un guardaespaldas por sus servicios?

¡Shaoran!

Los 3 amigos soltaron grandes carcajadas, pero de un momento a otro Tomoyo se desvió un poco de la conversación, ya que su mirada cambio de rumbo, al ver el rostro de una persona que desde hace muchos años no veía. De igual forma esta persona hizo lo mismo, al fijar su mirada en aquella chica. Pero este cruce de miradas no duro por mucho.

Oye, Tomoyo... ¿estas bien¿te ocurre algo?

no... no es nada, de veras.

Sakura tuvo que interrumpir su plática con la chica, pues estaba consciente de que otras personas querían felicitarle y celebrar junto con ella, además que aun no saludaba a los demás ahí presentes.

Tomoyo, que gusto volver a verte, muchas felicidades, ya me contaron lo de tu audición.

Lo mismo digo y muchas gracias joven Yukito, es usted muy amable.

Hola, mi nombre es Nakuru Akisuki, tu debes ser Tomoyo, el señor Fujitaka nos comento a Touya y a mi sobre lo de tu contrato para grabar un disco como solista y lo de tu prueba de hoy ¡muchas felicidades! (si, también la abrazo efusivamente, como Kaho en el capítulo anterior.)

Pues gracias, –ya dejando de abrazarse- yo soy Tomoyo Daidouji, es un placer conocerla. ¿Acaso usted es familiar de los Kinomoto?

No, todavía no, pero espero muy pronto serlo, soy la novia de este joven encantador que se encuentra a mi lado.

¿Su novia? _"No sabía que Touya tuviera novia... que bueno por él... aunque no entiendo por qué me siento un poco ¿triste?"_

Supongo que aún me recuerdas ¿verdad?

Claro, como olvidarme de usted... joven Touya, que gusto volverlo a ver.

"_Es él... vaya que no ha cambiado mucho y a pesar de los años parece que tuviera la misma de edad de hace tiempo, como aquella ocasión."_

"_Es ella... vaya que si ha cambiado, y no puedo creer que sea aquella niña que una vez yo... ¿pero qué rayos estoy pensando?."_

Ambos se saludaron de mano, como la primera vez que se conocieron. Se sentían extraños, tanto uno como el otro no podía creer que con solo verse, la pena y timidez los invadiera por completo, pero ante los demás, era algo que podían ocultar muy bien.

Por cierto... felicidades... aunque no me explicaron bien como fue que ocurrió todo.

Descuide, creo que para todo hay tiempo ¿no cree? -al final la chica le brindo una sonrisa reconfortante, la cual el castaño también supo como contestarle, sintiendo así que el momento tenso ya había pasado, dando paso a un poco de confianza.

Bueno, ya es hora de cenar, todos tomen asiento. -esta vez quien rompió las conversaciones de todos fue Fujitaka.-

El transcurso de la noche fue realmente agradable y satisfactorio, ya que todos conversaban animadamente, y no faltaba una que otra competencia de miradas por parte de Touya y Shaoran, Sakura ante esto solo suspiraba, mientras que Tomoyo y Eriol veían muy graciosa dicha situación y no podían evitar que una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se les escapara.

Cuando la cena termino, la conversación seguía. Parte de esta fue preguntarle a Nakuru sobre como había conocido a Touya, de que parte de Inglaterra era (a lo cual explico que era japonesa por parte de madre e inglesa por parte de padre), entre otras cosas más.

Oye Nakuru ¿y desde cuándo eres novia de mi hermano?

Desde hace tres años, y desde ese momento no he sido más feliz en toda mi vida. ¿y tu cuanto llevas con tu novio?

Pues Shaoran y yo apenas llevamos un año, pero esperamos que sean muchos más ¿no lo crees Li?

Claro.. -todo ruborizado y tartamudeando- que... si.

Tu novio es muy chistoso Sakura¿y tú Tomoyo¿no tienes novio o algún pretendiente?

Ah pues yo... en realidad... él esta a mi lado...

Oh no lo sabía, pero con razón, si hacen una pareja adorable...

No es para tanto señorita -decía Eriol quien junto con Tomoyo, estaba rojo como un tomate-

"_No sabia que él fuera su novio... pensé que eran hermanos o algo por el estilo... cuando me lo presento la Sra. Sonomi no menciono ese detalle, solo que era amigo de Sakura."_

Me imagino que el viaje que tuvieron debió de ser muy cansado. -dijo Sonomi.-

Pues si, un poco señora, pero ni se sintió mucho pues a los de la aerolínea por 1era. Vez se les ocurrió poner un poco de música durante el vuelo.

Vaya, esas cosas no se ven todos los días¿y qué tipo de música pusieron? -esta vez el que hablo fue Fujitaka.-

Pues fue una muy tranquila y debo decir que quien la interpretaba tenia una voz muy bonita.

De seguro debe ser muy hermosa como la de mi hija, aunque la de ella lo es más.

Hablando de eso.. –dijo Yukito.- a mí me gustaría escuchar cantar a Tomoyo ¿no creen chicos?

Eso sería una excelente idea.

Yo estoy de acuerdo.

¿Nos concederías el honor amiga?

Claro, no hay problema.

La chica se levanto de su asiento, se puso frente a los demás, que sentados observaban a la chica con atención, esperando con ansias oírla cantar.

Para mi prueba en la disquera interprete una melodía que aprendí en el coro, pero en esta ocasión, les cantaré una que en lo personal es de mi agrado, una que me enseño mi Omi-san cuando era pequeña. Y aquí les va.

Omi-San le ofrecía una sonrisa a la chica, hace tiempo que no oía esa canción...

_**Cuando alguien me amaba, **_

_**me sentía tan feliz**_

_**los momentos que pasamos**_

_**los recuerdo bien.**_

_**Siempre en su pesar, **_

_**Yo sus lágrimas sequé**_

_**Su alegría compartí también**_

_**Cuando me amo.**_

_**De estación en estación **_

_**Entre las dos había unión,**_

_**Y nada más nosotras**_

_**Como debía ser...**_

_**Y si sola estaba.**_

_**La solía acompañar,**_

_**Así fue **_

_**Cuando me amo.**_

Cuando Tomoyo terminó, todos quedaron más que impresionados, sorprendidos, tanto los que la habían escuchado en otras ocasiones como los que la escuchaban por vez primera, no les dejaba de asombrar esa gran cualidad en la chica, la cual era más que eso, era un gran don. Quien más sorprendido quedo en ese momento fue Touya, después de haberla escuchado interpretar la canción. Los aplausos claro esta que no se hicieron esperar.

"_Esa voz... no puede ser... sería demasiada coincidencia... ¿acaso ella es...?"_

¡No puedo creerlo! -Nakuru se levanto sobresaltada de su lugar- tienes la misma voz que la de la melodía que nos pusieron en el avión. El piloto nos dijo que el CD era de un coro muy reconocido en Japón, si mal no recuerdo el nombre de la melodía era... algo de angelicus...

¿El pannis angelicus? -respondió Tomoyo, sorprendiéndose.-

No por nada los medios y el mundo artístico llaman a mi hija "la voz de nuestra era".

Entonces para Touya, todo tuvo sentido...

_°--- Mini flash back °---_

Si mal no recuerdo, decía que lo interpretaba "la voz de nuestra era".

_°--- fin del mini flash back °---_ (y no era broma cuando lo decía)

El chico no lo podía creer, mientras los demás terminaban de aplaudir, Tomoyo agradecía inclinándose ante su público. Ahora lo entendía todo, por esa razón la voz se le hacía tan familiar, y fue en ese entonces que en su corazón había descubierto esa sensación que lo embargaba hacia sus recuerdos y que le traía tanta paz y tranquilidad... no era la canción la que lo había conmovido y hechizado, sino la voz de la persona que la interpretaba... la voz de ese ángel que había buscado entre las nubes... y que esa misma noche... la había encontrado inesperadamente.

**CONTINUARÁ.**

¿Y bien¿Qué les pareció? Espero sus comentarios, dudas, quejas, aclaraciones, lo que sea, sin llegar a lo obsceno ya saben. ¿Les gusto la melodía que puse? a mí en lo personal me hace llorar, pero aun así esta bien tierna, y si quieren saber en donde la escuche, para más detalles les recomiendo que vean Toy Story 2.

Tanta canción desconocida que pongo y aun no llego a la principal ¿verdad? Pero bueno, solo les digo que ya muy pronto la pondré, pues no en balde le puse ese título. Aunque fíjense que un día, navegando por la página de , encontré un fic en español de CCS con el mismo título ¡y para colmo con la misma canción! No se como decirlo pero en ese momento me sentí como una roba derechos de autor, (no es para tanto) pero la verdad es que si me sentía un poco avergonzada porque alguien ya había puesto el mismo título antes que yo publicara el fic y todo eso, lo bueno fue que era un one-shot y con otra pareja que también me gusta, pero que en todo caso no se apega ni es lo mismo que lo que yo estoy escribiendo, pues eso es fuente de mi propia inspiración. En fin, de cualquier modo, esperemos y nadie salga lastimado gravemente por esto... (como me encanta dramatizar, creo que debo dejar ese mal hábito).

Ya con esta me despedido, sin mas nada que decir por mientras... ¡Nos vemos la próxima!

Su amiga que los quiere: Reiko Navi-san.


	4. Recuerdo compartido

Bueno, he aquí el Cáp. 4, tenía pensado hacerle más modificaciones de lo normal e incluso agregarle otras escenas, pero después de un releída decidí dejarlo como estaba y solo modificar detalles menores. De cualquier forma, espero y les guste y disfruten el fic.

Bla: diálogos o frases entre los personajes.

(Bla): mis comentarios.

_Bla_: pensamientos o reflexiones personales.

"_Bla": _estos son pensamientos especiales.

"_**CASI PERFECTO".**_

_**By Reiko Navi-san.**_

_**Capítulo cuatro.**_

_Sorpresas... ¡Vaya sorpresas que da la vida! O más bien... creo que se tratan de puras casualidades y coincidencias, que curioso; impensable e inimaginable. Jamás hubiera creído que esa voz; esa dulce voz que me cautivo desde el primer momento en que la escuché, hubiera resultado ser la de Tomoyo... la de aquella niña que desde hace mucho ha sido la mejor amiga de mi hermana y a la vez casi como una segunda hermana tanto para Sakura como para mí. Aunque, si bien debo reconocer, los tiempos han cambiado y mucho; no sé si para bien o para mal, pero han cambiado y en demasía. Parece como si hubiera sido apenas ayer cuando asistía a la preparatoria junto con Yukito, cuando aún no conocía a Nakuru, y estaba en uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida, claro, sin dejar de lado el hecho de que vivía con mi hermana y la molestaba todos los días (era su manera de cuidarla) y claro... también estaba ella._

**°--- Flash Back: Hace 6 años ---°**

Era una mañana soleada de verano, y Sakura y Tomoyo se encontraban en casa de la primera terminando sus labores escolares, para después quedarse platicando un rato en el sofá de un tema que las tenía muy emocionadas, pues muy pronto iban a comenzar las vacaciones.

No puedo esperar a que sean vacaciones... ¡muero por ir a la playa!

Igual yo, y más porque iremos con todos nuestros amigos: Chiharu, Yamazaki, Rika, Naoko, Eriol y Shaoran. ¿No te parece de lo más emocionante?

Tienes razón, lo malo es que vendrán nuestros padres, y ya sabes que tu mamá y mi papá no se llevan tan bien que digamos.

Lo sé, pero hacen lo que pueden ¿no? Además no estarán solos, Touya y Yukito también irán.

Si, aunque solo espero que Touya no se porte tan sobre protector conmigo, y mucho menos que trate de celarme con mis amigos _"ya suficiente tengo con que me llame monstruo"_ me molesta cuando hace eso. No sabes, a veces quisiera darle unos buenos coscorrones por sus comentarios.

Ah... Sakura... creo que...

No, espérate, quiero terminar... y estoy tan acostumbrada a que me diga monstruo, pero acá entre nos, el monstruo a veces resulta ser él, si lo oyeras roncar en las noches, hay veces en que... oye ¿por qué esa cara?

Es que... bueno...

¿Y qué tan fuerte ronco por las noches monstruo?

Sakura volteó, solo para hallar delante de sí, a un Touya que se mostraba serio, pero a la vez hablando en tono sarcástico, mientras que a Sakura solo le salían gotitas en la cabeza y reía nerviosamente.

Hermano... jejeje... ¿desde hace cuánto estas escuchando?

Lo suficiente para saber que soy un hermano celoso y sobre protector, y que decir de un monstruo cuando ronco por las noches ¿qué tienes que decir al respecto?

Oh bueno, yo... bueno si lo dije ¿y qué? Pero no fue con mala intención...

Touya le empezó a dar unos coscorrones en la cabeza a su hermana, dejándola despeinada y con un leve dolor de cabeza. Tomoyo observaba divertida la escena, era algo que, desde que visitó por primera vez la casa de los Kinomoto, estaba acostumbrada a ver, y que siempre le levantaba el ánimo si se sentía triste.

Eso dolió, te pasaste Touya.

Para que a la próxima cuando vayas a hablar de alguien, te asegures que no esté cerca, no te vayas a ganar algo más que coscorrones en la cabeza.

Ja que gracioso... - el sonido del teléfono los interrumpió.-

¿Aló? Habla Sakura, ¡Shaoran! ¿Cómo estás? Ah si... sobre lo de la playa, si, ya le dije a mi papá, espérame un momento ¿sí? -dirigiéndose a Tomoyo- ¿te molesta si te dejo un rato sola, lo que pasa es que tengo que hablar con Shaoran, al parecer tiene una duda sobre la ida a la playa ¿no hay problema?

Claro que no, anda ve a hablar con él. –Sakura así lo hizo, y rápidamente se dirigió a su habitación, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada a su hermano de "ni te acerques a interrumpirme o te asesino", y con esto, subió a su cuarto.-

¿Qué? Si yo no iba a hacer nada. –comentó el chico, mientras que unas risitas escapaban de la boca de Tomoyo. - ¿Se puede saber por qué las risas?

Lo siento, es que no puedo evitarlo, me agrada ver que los dos se llevan de maravilla.

¬¬ espero y eso no haya sido sarcasmo...

No, para nada, digamos que... es solo una manera de interpretarlo.

Ah, ya veo.

Un silencio incómodo se creó ¿tanto tardaba Sakura para hablar por teléfono? Touya pensó que si no salía de su habitación en 5 minutos, él iría, colgaría y la haría bajar para que no se le ocurriera dejar sola a su amiga nuevamente, al menos eso le enseñaría a no hacer las cosas cuando ella quisiera. Justo cuando iba a hacerlo, otra mano sostuvo la suya, impidiéndole continuar su trayecto.

Vamos, siéntate, lo mejor es esperar a que Sakura termine de hablar, además, no sería educado de tu parte el molestarla en este momento ¿o sí? –decía Tomoyo con una serena calma, que a Touya logró convencer y hacer que se volviera a sentar.-

Como digas, pero tampoco es educado por parte de ella que te deje sola y que este muy cómoda hablando por teléfono en su alcoba.

No te preocupes por eso, yo opino que la dejen ser, además, no estoy sola, tú me estás haciendo compañía mientras ella no está ¿no te parece?

Ante el comentario, Touya solo asintió con la cabeza, pero hubo un momento en el que sintió que toda la sangre se le subía a las mejillas con solo ver el rostro joven y tranquilo de la niña. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de quitarse esos pensamientos, y una vez que lo logró, volvió a poner su mirada seria y dubitativa ante la chica, ocultando así su sonrojo anterior.

¿Sucede algo? Lo noto un poco extraño.

No es nada, de veras...

De acuerdo, pero ¿qué hacemos mientras baja tu hermana? No podemos estar aquí sentados y callados todo el rato.

Tienes razón ¿qué te parece si te invitó un helado? Así aprovechamos para no aburrirnos y darle un pequeño susto a Sakura porque no estamos en la casa.

No sé, que tal si se llega a alterar demasiado...

No creo, mi hermana no es tan despistada como para no suponer que estarías conmigo, al fin y al cabo ¿no te dejó encargada con su hermano?

Supongo que tienes razón ¿qué estamos esperando? Se me antoja comer un helado de vainilla con chispas.

Pues vamos, ya me estoy saboreando un helado del mismo sabor que tú.

Lo sé, eso es una coincidencia ¿no?

Riendo y platicando animadamente, fue así como ambos salieron de la casa y dejaron a Sakura hablando por teléfono, sin notar la ausencia de estos.

**°--- Fin del flash back ---°**

¡Oye Touya! -un grito en su oído lo hizo sobresaltarse un poco y levantarse del asiento en donde estaba.-

¡Nakuru, no vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera! -musitó el chico un poco enojado y como siempre, con su expresión seria.-

Lo lamento, pero es que te veías muy distraído ¿en qué pensabas ¿Acaso en mi?

De hecho... estaba viendo si podía ayudarle a mi papá a recoger las cosas de la cena.

Pero amor, la cena terminó hace 1 hora, después de que escuchamos cantar a Tomoyo ¿recuerdas?

"_Tomoyo"..._ _ -_Al oír el nombre de la chica, recordó como después de haberla oído cantar, había descubierto que ella era la dueña de la voz más hermosa que él jamás pudo haber escuchado en toda su vida. Fue ahí que asimiló todo, pero esto no termino aquí, pues desde ese momento, varios recuerdos comenzaron a invadir su mente, todos relacionados con su juventud en la preparatoria, Sakura, Yukito y Tomoyo; al grado de que su cabeza se encontraba en otro lugar, sin estar consciente de que la cena ya había terminado, y que Yukito, Eriol y Shaoran se habían retirado. Tan distraído estaba que ni se dio cuenta si se había despedido de su mejor amigo y de su "cuñado"; aunque para Touya eso fue lo de menos, luego se disculparía si no la había hecho, lo único que quería en ese momento era ordenar sus pensamientos, serenarse y volver a la realidad.-

Pero le era imposible, por más calmado que quisiera estar, algo lo perturbaba, y no sólo eran los recuerdos, sino algo más. Alejándose un poco de Nakuru, la cual se quedo conversando con Omi-san y Sonomi, Touya notó la presencia de estas y al instante fue a buscar a Sakura a la sala; esta se encontraba conversando, justamente, con la persona a la cual quería encontrar.

Fue una experiencia agradable aquella vez ¿te acuerdas?

Oh por supuesto, como olvidarla, la excursión del año pasado fue realmente una de las mejores experiencias que he vivido y sobretodo tu Sakura.

Si... exactamente desde ese día, hace un año, Shaoran y yo nos hicimos novios. -musitaba la chica, muy sonrojada como era de esperarse.-

Cómo quisiera uno a veces regresar el tiempo atrás ¿no lo crees?

Estoy de acuerdo, además, en ese entonces fue muy lindo porque solo estábamos él y yo, y claro ustedes mis amigos, pero lo que más me alegro fue... que mi hermano no estuviera ahí ¿te imaginas cómo hubiera reaccionado? Me hubiera puesto en vergüenza y eso no se lo iba a tolerar.

Eh... Sakura.

No, espérate, déjame terminar... ¿por qué pones esa cara? Hace años que no veo que te pongas así, la última vez que eso sucedió si mal no recuerdo fue cuando... ay... no me digas que...

Que estoy detrás de ti y que volví a escuchar la vergüenza que te hubiera causado si hubiera ido contigo a la excursión...

Hermano...

Tal y cómo ocurrió hace algunos años, Touya le dio unos coscorrones a Sakura, esta vez más fuertes que antes, provocando la atención de las personas presentes en la casa y sacando la risa en los labios de Tomoyo, una risa alegre que ella nunca pensó que volvería a dejar salir.

Oye, eso dolió, te pasaste Touya...

Para que veas que aunque hayan pasado algunos años...

Lo sé, lo sé... la próxima vez no hablaré mal de ti a tus espaldas, mejor te lo diré de frente para que no te ofendas, o mejor aún, ya ni te diré nada _"aunque espero y no haya próxima"._

Oigan chicos, no vayan a empezar a pelear otra vez, aunque creo que hacia falta tener un poco de eso en casa... por cierto hija, tienes una llamada.- esta vez fue el señor Fujitaka quien interrumpió.

¿Quién es?

Tu misma lo sabes... te habla todas las noches para dártelas.

Es cierto, aun después de verme lo hace... Tomoyo debo subir a mi habitación para hablar con Shaoran ¿no te molesta verdad?

Claro que no amiga, pero por si acaso ya me despido de ti pues presiento que no bajarás en buen rato ¿o sí?

Tienes razón, nos vemos mañana Tomoyo, y felicidades nuevamente.

Gracias.

Una vez que Sakura se despidió de los demás y subió a su habitación, Tomoyo y Touya se quedaron solos en la sala. Tal y como había ocurrido hace 6 años, ambos estaban en un rotundo silencio. Pero ninguno de los 2 pensaba permitirlo de nuevo.

Recuerdo... que esto mismo ocurrió hace 6 años... cuando Sakura y yo aún estábamos en primaria.

Si, ahora que lo dices, yo también lo recuerdo. En ese entonces aún vivía en Japón.

Por cierto Touya ¿cuánto tiempo estarás aquí? Digo, me refiero a tu hogar aquí en Japón, no vayas a malinterpretar.

Por supuesto que no- una sonrisa salió de los labios de Touya, una impulsiva e inesperada. –Estaré aquí todas las vacaciones, dependiendo de cómo marchen las cosas, probablemente abra una oficina aquí o tal vez trabaje en la fiscalía de Tomoeda. 

Ya veo, pues... que bueno que esté de nuevo en casa, me alegro por ti.

¿Y tú? ¿Qué harás este verano?

Yo, pues como sabrás estaré muy ocupada con la grabación del disco, y no sé, de vez en cuando me dé un tiempo libre para salir con mis amigos y no sentirme tan estresada y aburrida ¿sabes? Es algo que me tiene muy nerviosa, pero a la vez muy animada.

Sé como debes sentirte, ha de ser emocionante está oportunidad que te han brindado, y por lo que he escuchado, te la mereces y mucho.

Gracias, ese proyecto significa mucho para mi joven Touya.

Oye, ya te dije que no me llamaras así, tú eres mas joven que yo ¿se te olvida?

Lo siento, es la costumbre.

Risas por parte de los 2 se hicieron presentes en el ambiente de la sala, mientras en el comedor no notaban que eso ocurría, ni siquiera Nakuru, que se encontraba charlando de lo más cómoda con Sonomi, Omi-san y Fujitaka.

Touya y Tomoyo no paraban de reír en ese momento, se sentían tan a gusto así, que no querían que ese rato de buen humor y compañía terminará.

De repente, ambos rememoraron en sus mentes un recuerdo, otro de tantos que hace años, les trajo mucha dicha y felicidad a sus vidas, o tal vez no, pues dicho recuerdo, los involucraba a ambos...

**°--- 2do. Flash Back: hace 6 años ---°**

En definitiva, esté será mi helado favorito a partir de ahora, sabe delicioso.

¿Verdad que sí? Desde que tengo memoria, a mí me encanta.

¿Sabes? Se siente muy bien estar así...

¿Así cómo?

Pues... en paz y calma total, libres de tanta presión y estrés que hay hoy en día... pero para que te digo estas cosas, de seguro no te interesa escucharlas.

Al contrario, pienso que tiene razón.

Pero, tú eres más joven que yo, es imposible que te sientas estresada.

Dije que tenía la razón, más no que me sintiera de la misma manera.

En pocas palabras... es bueno sentirse relajado y poder descansar un rato.

Debes sentirte muy presionado por la escuela, por eso digo que tienes razón, yo también tengo responsabilidades que cumplir tanto en la escuela como en casa, aun así yo no me siento así; pero me imagino que dentro de unos años más sentiré la misma sensación que tú tienes en estos momentos.

Al chico le sorprendió mucho oír eso por parte de la chica, era como si alguien comprendiera como se sentía él por vez primera. Se quedo pensativo, pero la voz de Tomoyo lo hizo volver a la realidad.

¿Esta seguro que se encuentra bien joven Touya? Desde que llegue con Sakura lo he notado extraño.

¿Yo?... pues te mentiría si te digo que estoy del todo bien...

Entonces eso quiere decir que algo le preocupa...

¿Tanto se nota? _"Increíble que esta chica note que estoy preocupado aún sin saber de qué"._

Joven Touya... si algo le preocupa, entonces puede contármelo.. claro, si es que usted quiere, ya que no soy quien para decir ese tipo de cosas con usted.

El castaño estaba aún más impresionado por este hecho, pero para él, Tomoyo era como otro miembro más de la familia aun sin serlo realmente. Cuando la chica se levantó con el pretexto de ir por más helado (ya se imaginarán que eso lo hizo porque estaba apenada), Touya la detuvo sosteniendo su muñeca; ella, en señal de respuesta y con solo una mirada por parte del chico quedó convencida y se volvió a sentar, dispuesta a escucharlo el tiempo que le bastará.

Como te habrá dicho mi hermana y como tu sabrás, este es mi último año en la preparatoria.

Ajá.

Pues, sucede que... me ofrecieron una beca para estudiar la carrera que yo deseé cuando entré a la universidad y la verdad es una gran oportunidad para mí.

Pero eso es una excelente noticia, muchas felicidades joven Touya. Siendo sincera, no veo el porque preocuparse.

Es que eso no es todo... la beca me la ofrecen... para estudiar fuera de Japón, en la universidad de Yale, en Estados Unidos. Y el problema es, que aún no se lo digo a mi padre y a mi hermana, ni siquiera a Yukito que es mi mejor amigo.

Ahora entiendo, por eso es que estaba actuando un poco extraño, y se lo digo porque para mí no era normal verlo molestar más de la cuenta a Sakura.

Vaya, pareciera que me conoces muy poco, pero me doy cuenta de que no es así.

Ah.. bueno, yo... no sé que decir, solo lo presiento. Pero dígame una cosa joven Touya ¿se lo contará a Sakura y al señor Fujitaka verdad?.

Por supuesto, sólo que no sé por dónde empezar, no sería fácil para ellos asimilarlo, me apoyarían, pero no sé como lo tomarían al principio.

Joven Touya. -dijo la chica, poniendo su mano en la del castaño.- No sé si este consejo sirva de mucho pero, es mejor que se los cuente ahora y no después, créame, estoy segura de que ellos lo apoyarán desde el principio, le desearán la mejor de las suertes y comprenderán su decisión, y no solo su familia, también sus amigos; es más, usted ya me cuenta con mi apoyo.

Tienes... toda la razón -musitó el chico, mucho más impresionado, pero no alterado.– Se los diré, confió en que sabrán entenderme y apoyarme. Muchas gracias por el consejo.

No hay de que joven Touya. -una vez que Tomoyo terminó la frase, se levantó dispuesta a comprar otro helado (y esta vez en serio), corrió hacia el puesto, pero sin fijarse resbalo, estaba a punto de caer al suelo completamente... cuando menos lo pensó, unos brazos la sostuvieron con suficiente fuerza para que no cayera y así evitar pasar vergüenzas, aunque eso no hubiera pasado pues no había mucha gente en el parque y la poca que había ni los observaba. Ya había evitado que se cayera pero Touya aun sostenía a la chica entre sus brazos, ambos mirándose fijamente y acercando sus rostros poco a poco. Lastima que la situación no paso a más, pues solo segundos después reaccionaron.-

Ah... joven Touya... ya me puede bajar... gracias. -decía la joven muy sonrojada al igual que el castaño.-

Este... si... no hay de que. -al bajarla, desviaron sus miradas a otras partes, pero para que las cosas no quedaran así decidieron cambiar de tema.-

Bueno, será mejor que regresemos ¿no lo cree así?

Si, tienes razón... pero Tomoyo... solo te pido una cosa...

Dígame.

Por favor, ya no me hables de usted, solo dime Touya a secas.

Lo lamento, es que así estoy acostumbrada, pero solo porque ust... digo tu me lo pides, lo haré.

Después de eso, se retiraron del parque, y continuaron charlando durante el camino, olvidando por breves instantes aquel "pequeño accidente" entre ellos dos.

**°---Fin de flash back ---°**

Bueno, fue una velada agradable, debo admitir que me la pasé muy bien Kinomoto, espero y para la próxima ustedes puedan cenar en nuestra casa.

Ojala Sonomi, gracias por haber venido, que tengas una buena noche.

Nakuru, fue un placer conocerte, nos vemos.

Hasta luego Sra. Daidouji, el gusto fue mío. ¿Por cierto, dónde está Tomoyo? Quisiera despedirme de ella también.

Es cierto, hija, es hora de irnos.

Es que estaba esperando a que Sakura bajará para despedirme –decía la chica que se iba acercando junto a su madre para despedirse- muchas gracias por habernos invitado señor Kinomoto.

No hay de que Tomoyo. ¿Y Touya?

Ah, pues él esta...

Estaba terminando de regañar a Sakura por no despedirse de su amiga, pero descuida ya bajé. Nos vemos, gracias por haber venido. Hasta luego Tomoyo, que descanses.

Hasta luego Touya, tu también.

Una vez que se retiraron, Fujitaka, Nakuru y Touya entraron a la casa.

Bueno es hora de irse a dormir, iré a darle las buenas noches a tu hermana,

Que descansen chicos.

Sí, igualmente.

Es una lástima que no vayamos a dormir en el mismo cuarto mi amor, me hubiera encantado la idea ¿no te parece?

Creo que así esta bien, además, estamos con mi familia y han sido muy amables en prepararnos habitaciones, no hay que ser mal educados ¿o sí?

Lo sé, pero solo digo lo que pienso eso es todo. Por cierto, note que fuiste muy amable con Tomoyo ¿por qué no eres así con tu hermana?

Hay una gran diferencia Nakuru, una que te explicaré después, por el momento, estoy muy cansado así que buenas noches.

Buenas noches, que sueñes conmigo amor. –se despidió, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.-

Amor... siento desconocer esa palabra cada día que pasa, o más bien el no entenderla. "_Tomoyo ¿por qué estaré pensando últimamente en ti?... espero y tengas buenas noches."_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Buenas noches joven Tomoyo, que descanse, y nuevamente felicidades.

Gracias Omi-san, que duerma bien.

Hoy fue un buen día y a partir de mañana te esperan grandes cosas, buenas noches hija, que descanses. -y dándole un beso en la frente, Sonomi se retiró a su habitación.-

Buenas noches mamá. "_Qué me sucede ¿por qué tendré esos recuerdos? Hasta yo misma daría lo que fuera por saber... por que me siento de esta manera... Touya... Ojala y tengas dulces sueños."_

Al cerrarse en su habitación y conciliar el sueño, sus pensamientos volvieron a divagar en el pasado, en donde más de una vez recordó, tal vez con alegría, quizá con nostalgia y ansiedad, pero siempre teniendo en su mente a aquel chico de cabellos castaños.

_**CONTINUARÁ.**_

Y bien, solo espero y sigan dejando reviews, nos vemos la próxima.

Atte: Reiko Navi-san.


	5. Graduación: Víspera de cambios

Bueno, esta vez no me tarde tanto, así que aquí estoy otra vez para complacerlos con otro capítulo ¿saben? A decir verdad, aunque este fic no ha tenido mucha demanda de reviews como me dijeron una vez por ahí, estoy contenta por el hecho de que hay personas que si lo leen y que si les gusta, y a pesar de ser pocas, con sus comentarios me basta, por eso estoy satisfecha de lo que hago, pues se que no es en vano. Y bueno, en otro orden de ideas, je, le agradezco a Isis Temptation por su review, más abajo te contestare a todo lo que me has escrito, bueno, a casi todo.

Nota: A este capítulo no le hice muchas modificaciones; las más significativas son el título del capitulo, al cual le hice un cambio y la profesión de Yukito, que no la esta estudiando, mas bien ya la termino. Aun así espero y vuelvan a leer todos y cada uno de los capítulos desde al principio hasta el de hoy.

Bla: diálogos o frases entre los personajes.

(Bla): mis comentarios.

_Bla_: pensamientos o reflexiones personales.

"_Bla": _estos son pensamientos especiales, conforme avance el fic se verán.

"**_CASI PERFECTO"._**

_**By Reiko Navi-san.**_

_**Capítulo cinco.**_

Amanecer. El sol resplandeciendo a todo lo que daba ese día. Con un calor inmenso aunque a la vez confortante, por supuesto, indicando la presencia del ya tan esperado verano. Y más en ese día para los alumnos de la preparatoria de Tomoeda, que agradecían a Dios y todo los santos que les fueran posibles mencionar por el inicio de las vacaciones; en especial los alumnos de último año, quienes en un día caluroso, celebraban su tan anhelada y concurrida ceremonia de graduación. Después de la cena la noche pasada en casa de los Kinomoto, entre todos se pusieron de acuerdo para asistir a la graduación, y de ahí tal vez salir a pasear y pasar un rato agradable.

Como cada año, todos los alumnos de último año iban presentables con su toga y birrete, y en este caso tampoco fue la excepción. Aunque el calor estaba a todo lo que daba, los ánimos entre los jóvenes ahí presentes y sus familias no se quedaron atrás. Después de la entrega de diplomas y de los reconocimientos a los alumnos más aplicados de todo el ciclo escolar, llegó el turno del discurso, quién fue declamado por la alumna más destacada de la generación, y no solo por la excelencia académica que bien se la tenía merecida, sino también por ser una persona reconocida como uno de los grandes talentos vocalmente a nivel nacional y muy pronto internacional. Aunque en este caso, hay que decir que la persona que dio el discurso, fue una alumna muy querida por todos sus compañeros.

Este año, el discurso será dado por la alumna Tomoyo Daidouji, recibámosla con un fuerte aplauso. – mencionó la directora, y en ese instante los aplausos no se hicieron esperar.-

(No soy buena para dar discursos como los que se dan en una graduación, je, así que esa parte la omitiré)

Mientras Tomoyo hablaba en el estrado (o escenario como quieran llamarle), su familia, compañeros y maestros ahí presentes, la oían con mucha atención; y más su familia y amigos. Sonomi, quien se encontraba sentada en medio de Omi-san y Fujitaka, no perdía ni un solo instante en grabarla tanto a ella como a Sakura, que se encontraba entre los graduados también, con ayuda de sus siempre fieles guardaespaldas y ahora camarógrafas; orgullosa de este día tan conmemorativo en la vida de su hija.

Por su parte, Sakura, Shaoran y Eriol, observaban a la chica sintiéndose, los 2 primeros, contentos por su mejor amiga, y el tercero, feliz y afortunado por tener a la chica más hermosa y lista como novia, o al menos eso pensaba.

Pero ¿qué sería de esta graduación sin la presencia de otras personas muy queridas para algunos alumnos ahí presentes? Porque no solo Fujitaka representaba la única familia de Sakura, ya que su hermano Touya, Yukito, y Nakuru, también presenciaban tal evento, recordando con nostalgia cuando fue el de ellos. Para Tomoyo, también eran muy importantes esas personas, y ni se diga de Shaoran y Eriol, y de los demás, pues casi todos sus familiares se encontraban ahí, acompañándolos en ese día tan importante en sus vidas.

Al terminar su discurso, todos sus compañeros se pusieron de pie ovacionándola, al igual que el público demás. Tomoyo agradecía a través de reverencias aquel gesto por parte de todos. Llegó un momento en el que miró a sus amigos y los saludó, pero, de repente, su mirada se desvió hacia cierto chico de cabellos castaños que le aplaudía; la diferencia, que con una mirada seria pero a la vez bien disimulada al ver que la chica le sonreía. Ese momento, aunque breve, fue algo tierno y que logró hacer latir a dos corazones acelerada y disimuladamente. Después, Tomoyo desvió la mirada del chico, y nuevamente hizo una última reverencia para así bajar del escenario.

Una vez que la ceremonia terminó, y que ya todos se iban...

Estoy tan orgullosa de las dos, por fin han terminado la preparatoria.

Muchas gracias mamá, aunque aún nos falta más.

Es cierto, de ahora en adelante serán universitarias, y estamos seguros de que la decisión que tomen será la correcta.

Lo sabemos papá, además, voy a poder disfrutar de unas merecidas vacaciones en compañía de mi familia y mis mejores amigos y debo decir que más contenta no puedo estar.

Sakura tiene razón, yo estoy igual de emocionada que ella.

Pero bueno, hay que irnos a celebrar ¿no creen?

Si me lo permites Sonomi, creo que sería mejor si las chicas van solas, claro que con sus demás amigos, y si quieres que Touya, Yukito y Nakuru los acompañen.

El señor Fujitaka tiene razón- interrumpió Omi-san- yo también opino que las chicas se diviertan un rato, además, es por su graduación. 

Aunque odie admitirlo, Fujitaka también tiene razón, así que no me puedo negar.

¡Gracias!-dijeron Sakura y Tomoyo al unísono-

Pero no se vayan a tardar mucho, y con cuidado ¿de acuerdo? –decía Sonomi-

Descuida mamá.

¡Shaoran! Llegaste a tiempo, vamos a ir a celebrar.-decía la chica, agarrando por un brazo a su novio, quien acababa de acercársele.-

Ah que bien, entonces le avisaré a Eriol- dijo el chico con una cara dubitativa y un poco distraída-

¿Estás bien? Pareces ido.

No es nada, estoy bien, mejor vámonos.

Una vez que los padres de Sakura y Tomoyo se retiraron, los chicos se fueron a la torre de Tokio para celebrar, claro, que no podían faltar las mismas escenas de siempre.

Sakura, dime ¿todo el tiempo piensan estar así?-dijo Tomoyo-

Pues si mi hermano y Shaoran saben lo que les conviene, será mejor que no sigan así.-al decir esto, la chica les puso una mirada tan inquisidora, que aunque con un poco de temor al verla, desviaron sus miradas con coraje.-

Amor, deja de pelear, además, solo venimos a acompañar a tu hermana y a sus amigos, deja que se diviertan y no estés tan sobre protector.

Nakuru tiene razón amigo, mejor relájate y tómalo con calma, venimos a divertirnos, no a discutir.

Tienes razón Yukito, pero si este chiquillo hace algo que se vea muy sospechoso, no se lo toleraré.

No te preocupes, amo demasiado a tu hermana y la respeto como para hacerle algo que me haga ver mal. 

¿Ves hermano? No tienes por qué exagerar tanto.

Bueno ¿y qué quieren hacer? –sugirió Eriol, quien por primera vez habló-

Yo opino que vayamos por unas bebidas a la torre, muero de calor.

Estoy de acuerdo.

Yo también ¡traigo muchísima sed!

Mientras Sakura, Shaoran y Yukito disfrutaban de unas ricas bebidas heladas en la torre, Touya, Nakuru, Tomoyo y Eriol contemplaban la vista de toda la ciudad a través de unos telescopios.

Es una hermosa vista ¿no lo crees Touya?

Pero Touya se encontraba distraído volteando a ver disimuladamente a cierta chica de cabellos azulados, sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojar, al igual que las de ella, que al darse cuenta, reaccionó de igual manera.

¿Ocurre algo Tomoyo?

No Eriol, no me pasa nada.-contestó la chica, sonriendo dulcemente como a él le gustaba.-

Touya... ¡TOUYA! Escúchame cuando te hablo.

Ah... disculpa Nakuru, no era mi intención, es solo que me distraje viendo otra cosa, lo siento.

Nakuru volteó hacia donde Touya había puesto su mirada anteriormente.

Pues yo sólo veo a esa tierna parejita que hacen Tomoyo y Eriol ¿acaso te distrajiste viéndolos?

El castaño miró una vez más a la pareja, pero concentrando más su vista en Tomoyo, y al verla sonreír, un rubor en sus mejillas empezaba a hacerse presente.

No los estaba viendo... solo que me pareció ver pasar un ave por donde estaban... eso es todo.

¿Seguro? Yo no vi nada.

Fue solo mi imaginación, no me hagas caso.

Cómo no te voy a hacer caso, si eres lo más importante para mí. Es más ¿qué tal si nos escapamos un rato y me enseñas toda la ciudad?

No lo sé... no es conveniente dejar sola a Sakura. Además, prometí cuidar de ella y de Tomoyo.

Vamos... no te hará daño el dejarlas a solas con sus novios por un rato, además, Yukito estará con ellas.

¿Decían algo de mí? –al hacer esto, Nakuru se sobresaltó.-

¡Me asustaste! No vuelvas a hacerlo.

Lo lamento, es que les traía bebidas, y como escuché que dijeron mi nombre, pues no pude evitar el preguntar.

Pues la próxima ves ten más cuidado tonto. Volviendo a lo nuestro Touya ¿vas a mostrarme la ciudad si o no?

Ya te dije que no puedo Nakuru, no mientras estemos aquí, además no nos la estamos pasando mal.

Si me lo permiten, yo con gusto puedo mostrarle a Nakuru la ciudad, total tenemos la tarde libre.

Pero es que yo... -pero Touya la interrumpió-

Me parece bien... si lo que quiere Nakuru es conocer la ciudad, no importando con quien sea, quien mejor que tú, que tienes una licenciatura en turismo internacional ¿no es así?

Por supuesto amigo, además de que trabajo como un excelente guía turístico para una importante agencia de viajes en Alemania. Entonces que dices Nakuru...

Es que yo...

Tomaré eso como un sí, así que no se diga más. –Y jalando a Nakuru de un brazo, salieron del lugar.- ¡Nos vemos después Touya!

De acuerdo, sólo... no se vayan a tardar –fue lo único que el castaño pudo decir.-

"_Yo quería estar un rato a solas con Touya... no con alguien más, como este menso."_

Qué raro ¿por qué se habrán ido Yukito y Nakuru juntos?-preguntó Sakura-

Se me hace muy extraño ver que Touya no los haya acompañado, creí que era su novio.-decía Tomoyo, quien junto con Eriol, se había sentado con Sakura y Shaoran, y disfrutaban de un rico té helado.-

A lo mejor y quiso salir un rato por conocer la ciudad pero ¿irse sin el novio? Eso si esta de pensarse ¿no creen?

Qué cosas dices Shaoran... –musitó Eriol-

Es la verdad, si son novios lo menos que debería hacer es acompañarla.

Bueno ya, si mi hermano no quiso pues que se le va a hacer, olvidemos eso, ahora que estamos los 4 sentados hay que ponernos de acuerdo sobre el viaje de vacaciones ¿a dónde quieren ir en esta ocasión?

Veamos... –recordaba Tomoyo- cuando salimos de la primaria, todo el salón nos fuimos a la playa por una semana, luego, para la graduación de secundaria, nos fuimos a esquiar a la región nevada de Hokkaido, claro, ahí Eriol ya estudiaba con nosotros.

Si, lo sé, pero ahora el punto es ¿a qué lugar iremos esta vez?

Pues a mí me gustaría ir a la playa, aunque ya hayan ido claro.

¡Ya sé!-dijo Shaoran- ¿qué tal si vamos a Las Vegas y nos la pasamos apostando en los casinos? Quién quita y hasta nos terminamos haciendo millonarios.

¡Shaoran!-dijeron Sakura, Tomoyo y Eriol al unísono.-

Solo era una sugerencia, jejeje.

Vamos chicos, tenemos que pensar... debe de haber otros lugares para vacacionar, no solo la playa o el nevado.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio... hasta que Tomoyo habló.

Lo tengo. Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea. No sé que les parezca. Sakura ¿recuerdas cuando íbamos los fines de semana a la casa de mi bisabuelo?

¿Te refieres a la cabaña que está casi llegando al bosque? Ay si, me acuerdo muy bien, como nos divertíamos allá, lo que más me gustaba era ir al lago y pasear en lancha o nadar.

Pues pienso que sería una buena opción pasar una semana en ese lugar. A pesar de que mi bisabuelo ya no vive, mamá llega cada fin de semana para descansar y relajarse un rato de tanta presión. Entonces ¿qué opinan?

Eso suena muy interesante.

Me parece bien.

Me agrada la idea ¿por qué no?

¡Sí!-esta vez, lo que hablaron al unísono fueron Sakura, Shaoran y Eriol-

Que gusto me da, bueno, ahora que ya está decidido, hay que organizarnos y ver cuando vamos a ir, que cosas llevar, en fin.

Por el momento hay que hablar de esto con nuestros padres, Tomoyo hablará con su mamá y a ver que sucede, eso primero que nada.

Sakura, no te preocupes, estoy casi segura que mi madre dirá que sí.

¿Casi? Como que no estas muy convencida.

Mientras ellos seguían hablando, Touya lo único que hacía era observarlos, aun seguía de pie, y solo pensaba en por qué rayos estaba tan alegre de que Yukito se hubiera llevado a Nakuru a dar una vuelta (a su manera, pero lo estaba); sentía como si su amigo le hubiese dado una mano y le hubiera hecho un favor.

"_No sé por qué, pero de cualquier forma, le agradezco a Yukito por el favor... aunque presiento que me va a cobrar con mucha comida."_

Regresando a la plática con los chicos...

Bueno, entonces ya quedamos.

Si, dentro de unos días iremos a la cabaña del bosque a pasar las vacaciones.

Ya que la decisión está tomada... con el permiso de ustedes, me disculparán pero, quisiera estar a solas con mi novia. –al decir esto, Shaoran agarró a Sakura de la mano y decidieron ir al cine que estaba en el penúltimo piso de la torre.-

¿No quieren venir con nosotros chicos? Claro, si quieren pueden entrar a otra función.

Gracias Sakura, pero lo mejor es que ustedes dos estén a solas, se lo merecen, además, Eriol y yo estaremos bien ¿no es así?

Claro, ustedes no se preocupen, y disfruten la película.

De acuerdo, solo le avisaré a Touya que vamos al cine de la torre ¿esta bien Shaoran?

Si, es más, vamos los 2 a decirle.

Esta bien.

Pero Sakura y Shaoran no encontraban al chico, de repente, de un segundo para otro, había desaparecido de sus vistas. Mientras que con Tomoyo y Eriol a solas...

Me alegra ver que cada día que pasa, Sakura y Shaoran se quieren cada vez más.

Tienes razón Eriol, los dos son una pareja adorable.

¿Y... nosotros?

¿Nosotros?

Si, los dos, como novios... ¿no crees que también nos queremos cada día que pasa? No sé que pienses tú, pero tu sabes lo que yo siento por ti y que te amo demasiado...

Lo sé, Eriol, y te lo agradezco mucho, pero...

¿Pero qué Tomoyo?

Es que... bueno... si te quiero y mucho, pero, siento que aun me da pena el decir... pues que te amo. _¿Lo amo¿Qué me pasa¿Por qué siento que me estoy engañando a mi misma?_

Tomoyo... no debes apenarte, tu no eres así, pero bueno, a pesar de eso te comprendo, porque sé que me quieres y mucho.

Gracias... Eriol.

Eriol sostenía el mentón de la chica y tenía su mirada fija en ella; estaban a punto de besarse, cuando Sakura y Shaoran regresaron con ellos.

Ay, disculpen si interrumpimos algo... lo que pasa es que no encontramos a Touya, a lo mejor y salió, aunque se me hace raro porque no le vi, de todos modos, si lo ven le pueden avisar ¿sí?

Descuida Sakura, lo haremos.

Gracias, nos vemos después.

Adiós. –dijeron al unísono, de repente, el celular de Eriol comenzó a sonar.-

¿Bueno? Si ¿qué pasó?... ya veo, enseguida iré a la casa. Nos vemos.

¿Pasó algo malo?

No, solo que tengo que irme, se me olvidó que iba a tener una comida con unas personas de la universidad a la que voy a entrar.

¿De veras¿Y cómo es eso?

Lo que pasa es que son amigos de mis papas, y como les han contado de mi desempeño en la escuela, les interesa conocerme.

Entiendo, espero y tengas suerte y que te vaya bien.

Aproximándose a ella, se iba a despedir con un beso en los labios, pero Tomoyo desvió su cara y provocó que Eriol la besara en la mejilla. Aunque el chico lo notó, no dijo nada, pues pensó que lo había hecho sin intención, o simplemente porque aún seguía apenada. Después de lo ocurrido, se retiró. Daidouji sólo suspiró, y se quedó pensativa, cuando repentinamente, una voz la sorprendió por detrás, asustándola un poco.

Touya... eres tú... creí que te habías ido, ya que Sakura no te encontró por ningún lado.

Disculpa si te asusté, no era mi intención hacerlo, y nunca me fui, acabo de regresar del baño.

¿Del baño? _"que tonta soy, por supuesto que a Sakura no se le hubiera ocurrido entrar ahí a buscarlo"._

Si, por cierto ¿en dónde está mi hermana?

Lo que pasa es que ella y Shaoran fueron al cine del piso de abajo, y en vista de que no te encontraron, me dijeron que te avisara.

Ya veo... lo bueno es que te lo dijo para que me avisaras, sino...

¿Si no qué joven Touya?

Nada... y ya te dije que...

Que no te hablará de esa manera, lo sé, solo lo hice para ver tu reacción, je. –al decir esto, la chica sonrió dulcemente, haciendo que el castaño se estremeciera, es decir, que nuevamente volviera a sonrojarse.-

De veras que cada día me sorprendes.

¿Por qué lo dices?

Bueno, pues... además de que cantas, también sabes como hacer reír a las personas y no hacerlas enojar.

Eso no es cierto _"bueno, al menos lo de cantar sí es cierto"_ pero de todos modos gracias por el comentario.

No hay de que, por cierto, felicidades por tu discurso en la graduación, creo que ya puedo decir que eres universitaria.

Muchas gracias, pero aún no entro a la universidad, así que formalmente digamos que soy... una chica en proceso de ingreso.

Tienes razón, pero bueno, de todos modos, ya muy pronto lo vas a hacer.

Pasaron unos minutos de incómodo silencio, pues ambos voltearon hacia la ventana de la torre, en donde se podía apreciar la llegada de un hermoso atardecer.

Cómo me encanta la vista del atardecer, por eso me gusta venir aquí para observarla en todo su esplendor.

¿A ti también? Cuando yo era niño recuerdo que venía con mi madre para lo mismo, aunque de eso ya tiene mucho que sucedió, pues ella hace tiempo que murió, cuando Sakura era apenas una bebé.

Si, lo sé. Cuando estábamos en primaria, Sakura me contó al respecto, lo siento mucho, sinceramente. En ese entonces solo le dije esto a ella pero no había tenido oportunidad de decírtelo a ti, más vale tarde que nunca ¿no?

Así lo creo. Gracias de todos modos.

Pero bueno... como dicen por ahí, los problemas y lo malo que queden en el pasado.

Touya ante el comentario, soltó una risa leve, aunque risa al fin y al cabo, lo cual hizo que Tomoyo riera también y que se sintiera feliz.

Oye ¿no estaba tu novio contigo? Porque ya no lo veo.

Eriol se tuvo que retirar, tenía un compromiso importante, pero descuida, no me siento sola con tu compañía aquí es muy agradable pasar la tarde.

Lo mismo digo, y por cierto ¿cuándo iniciarás la grabación de tu disco como solista? Porque me imagino que es lo que más te ha de tener emocionada.

No te lo puedo negar, es un sueño que he tenido desde que tengo conciencia y me gusta cantar. Aún no me han dado la fecha exacta, pero me dijeron en la disquera que las grabaciones empezarán a finales de julio, casi a inicios de agosto.

Que bien, entonces te están dando unas pequeñas vacaciones.

Al menos, pero con eso de que también tengo que hacer mi examen para la universidad, no sé si me de tiempo libre para tanto compromiso.

A como eres, no creo que se te haga muy difícil pero tampoco tan fácil, sólo si le pones empeño, te esfuerzas y haces las cosas porque en realidad te gustan y es lo que más te apasiona, entonces te aseguro que todo estará bien.

¿Tú crees?

Te lo digo por experiencia propia, nada en esta vida es fácil, pero aun así, hay que saber cómo manejar nuestra vida, no tratar de presionarnos tanto, y esforzarnos en cada cosa que hagamos, como si fuera una carrera en la cual hay que llegar a una meta. Por esa razón tu tampoco debes rendirte ¿o sí?

Claro que no, tienes toda la razón, así lo haré, prometo esforzarme y dar lo mejor de mí.

Sé que así será, y que lo harás muy bien Tomoyo.

De pronto la chica recordó aquella plática entre los dos hace seis años (bueno, al menos un fragmento)

**°--- Mini flash back ---°** (dedicado a Isis Temptation)

Bueno, será mejor que regresemos ¿no lo cree así?

Si, tienes razón... Tomoyo... solo te pido una cosa...

Dígame.

Por favor, ya no me hables de usted, solo dime Touya a secas.

Lo lamento, es que así estoy acostumbrada, pero solo porque ust... digo tu me lo pides, lo haré.

**°--- Fin del mini flash back ---°** (que bonito suena ¿verdad?)

Es la segunda vez que oigo que me llamas por mi nombre. _"¿Por qué me siento alegre con sólo oírlo decir eso?"._

¿En serio? _"tiene razón, no era común que yo le dijera Tomoyo, antes solo le decía niña, pero a pesar de los años que han pasado ha notado ese pequeño detalle... ¿por qué será que esta chica me cautiva tanto?"._

Si, bueno, de hecho creo que fueron 3, cuando nos conocimos, ahora, y aquella vez, cuando me contaste que te ibas a la universidad.

Todavía lo recuerdas... no te negaré que no me acuerdo, pues fue gracias a tu consejo que pude decirles a mi padre y a mi hermana la decisión que había tomado.

Y si no hubiera por mí, no hubieras dicho nada en ese momento.

Claro que sí, no espera... tienes razón.

JAJAJA ¿Ves?.

Pasó el tiempo y llegó la noche, aún seguían en la torre, Touya y Tomoyo no se percataron de esto, pues tan entretenidos se quedaron conversando y riendo, que solo hasta que Tomoyo vio su reloj, fue cuando se dieron cuenta de la hora que era.

Ya es tardísimo. Mira la hora que es.

No exageres. Apenas y son las ocho.

Lo sé, pero aun así, tu hermana de seguro ya salió de ver la película.

O tal vez se fugó un rato con su novio.

Vamos, no seas así. Aunque es una lástima que el tiempo haya pasado tan rápido, no sé, pero, siendo sincera... me la pasé muy bien platicando contigo.

Pues... me cuesta decirlo... pero jamás en tanto tiempo me había sentido igual platicando con alguien de esta manera. Y no sé, pero me sentí en confianza, como si fuésemos los mejores amigos desde siempre.

Es cierto, yo pienso lo mismo.

Nuevamente las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, esta vez sus rostros se fueron acercando, con lentitud en inseguridad, pero con un ansía enorme, la cual ellos no podían definir, describir o explicar con sus propias palabras. Pero la voz de Sakura, los hizo separarse así de rápido como había pasado el tiempo en que estuvieron platicando.

Lamento el retraso chicos, pero es que entramos a ver otra función que ni cuenta nos dimos del tiempo. –musitaba la ojiverde.-

Descuida Sakura, de todos modos como Eriol tuvo que retirarse, tu hermano y yo nos quedamos platicando, claro, esperándolos a ustedes dos.

Que mal, pero me alegra ver que no estuviste tan sola.

¿Por qué se tardaron tanto? –dijo Touya, quien ponía una mirada seria ante Shaoran, la cual el chico tampoco quiso dejar atrás.-

No es tu problema, además, Sakura y yo solo fuimos a ver 2 películas ¿tiene algo de malo?

La lucha de miradas continuo por unos segundos más, cuando Tomoyo, en vez de Sakura, interfirió, sosteniendo la mano de Touya.

Calma Touya, lo mejor es que ya nos vayamos todos ¿no creen?

Tienes razón... no todo el tiempo me tengo que poner a pelear con este chiquillo.

¡Ya te dije que no me llames así!

Calma Shaoran. Mira hermano, deja que Shaoran me llevé a casa, mientras tú lleva a Tomoyo a la suya, yo le avisaré a Nakuru cuando llegué de a donde quiera que fue con Yukito, que no tardas en regresar ¿te parece bien?.

De acuerdo, pero más le vale que te cuide.

Lo hará, tu no te preocupes.

Dicho esto, Touya acompaño a Tomoyo a su casa, ya en la entrada de esta...

Nunca dejarás de pelearte con Shaoran ¿verdad?

No confío en ese chico del todo, pero descuida, es mi manera de aceptar al novio de mi hermana.

Molestándolo ¿a eso te refieres?

Digamos que es una manera de interpretarlo.

Bueno, a pesar de eso –dijo la chica sonriendo- me la pasé muy bien.

Yo igual, deberíamos hacer esto más seguido... tu sabes, para cuando nos sintamos aburridos o sin nada que hacer.

Consideraré la idea, y de nuevo, gracias por el consejo

Tímidamente, Tomoyo se acercó a Touya y le dio un beso en la mejilla, como despedida. Ante esto, Touya no se alejó, sino que lo acepto con mucho gusto, aunque algo impresionado, pero lo aceptó.

Nos vemos.

Buenas noches.-al decir esto, Tomoyo cerró la puerta, y Touya poco a poco se fue alejando de la mansión.-

"_¿Por qué hice eso? Espero y Touya no vaya a pensar mal, pero no lo pude evitar, me sentí tan a gusto con él la tarde de hoy, que cada vez voy sintiendo que es mas que un hermano para mí... ¿acaso algo cambiará entre los dos? Debo dejar de pensar en este tipo de cosas sin sentido. _

Por otra parte, Touya había llegado a su casa, pero se detuvo un rato antes de entrar, sentándose en el palco de la escalera de la entrada.

"_¿Qué será esta sensación? Jamás me había sentido tan a gusto con una persona y a solas con ella, fue algo que me hizo sentir más confianza para con alguien, como si fuera algo más que un amigo o un hermano; pero muy distinto a como cuando estoy con Nakuru; quien por cierto, de seguro ya ha de estar adentro, lo mejor será entrar, no vaya a ser que se ponga histérica o algo así."_

Pero antes de entrar, susurró aquel nombre que le erizaba la piel, aun sin saber el por qué, dejando que se lo llevará el viento hasta los oídos de aquella persona... tal vez.

Tomoyo...

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

**¡HELLO EVERYBODY! **¿Qué tal les pareció este capítulo? Espero y les haya gustado, ya que me tarde un mes en escribirlo... ¡no, como creen! Solo les estoy bromeando. Como saben, espero sus comentarios, claro a quien haya leído el fic. Y hablando de eso, aquí esta mi respuesta para Isis Temptation:

Vaya que Dios si existe, y cuántos milagros hace. Como sabes, agradezco mucho los reviews que me has dejado en cada capítulo de esta historia. Y sobre este, pues déjame decirte que a mí también se me hizo raro el pensar la escena entre Tomoyo y Touya besándose, pero no te preocupes, ya que aún así no tenía pensado en que eso pasará, ya que a pesar de lo serio y analítico que es este chico antes de hacer las cosas, pues mi intención este fic es mostrar a un Touya diferente, no se si me entiendas, pero conforme avance el fic lo irás notando... al menos eso espero. Respecto a lo que pasó después del recuerdo, pues ya no puse nada, pues no lo vi tan conveniente, yo considero que así a como lo hice estuvo bien, aunque te aseguro que no pasó nada que pudiera causar daños a terceros, no por el momento.

Acerca de Sakura y Shaoran, iré poniendo más cosas entre ellos, pues estoy pensando seriamente en darle un giro emocionante al fic en torno a esta pareja, pero eso será más adelante.

Pero dime ¿qué tal el capítulo de hoy ¿Cómo ves a la pareja? Muchas cosas van a suceder, y ya es un hecho, este fic, va para largo, creo que voy a necesitar de muchísima inspiración para poder seguir, je.

Como verás, esta vez ya no me tarde los 2 meses completos, creo que esta vez fue solo uno, o creo que medio mes, no sé, pero el chiste es que ya lo actualicé y es lo que cuenta, pero ¡y no vayas a llorar mujer! Y no mal entiendas, ya que no pienso volver a tardarme otros 2 meses para actualizar. Pero bueno, muchas gracias por tu comprensión ante todo, y por tu apoyo al seguir este fic. Me despido y que te vaya bonito.

Y a quien este leyendo esto, aparte de mi amiga Isis, espero sus comentarios, no importan si son buenos o malos, sabré atacarlos... digo, recibirlos con mucho gusto. Sin más nada que decir por el momento, me despido de todos ustedes. ¡Nos vemos la próxima!

Su amiga que los quiere: Reiko Navi-san.


End file.
